Forever Young
by SophieElizabeth630
Summary: Sirius Black and Cassidy Clark have been enemies for as long as they can remember. But watch as they soon become friends and so much more than that. Also watch as they and their friends go through life and have to make decisions, including if they are going to grow up or if they are going to stay Forever Young.
1. Mother's, Brother's, and BoyFriends?

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello Everyone! I'm SophieElizabeth and this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I do have to previous stories though, a Percy Jackson one and a Grey's Anatomy one. If either of those suit your fancy go to my profile and check it out! Also I have a pinterest page for those who might want to take a sneak peak at the clothes of my female lead character. I'd love to hear feed back from you all so please review! Enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter 1: Mothers, Brothers, and Boyfriends? Oh My! **

**Cassidy's POV: **

My mother once told me life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.

And she was right. Because life gave her cancer, and she didn't know until she was on her death bed. She was taken from me when I was 5 years old. Leaving me and my older brother Spencer -who was 6 at the time- with our estranged father.

My mother didn't deserve to die. She had the perfect life. For one she was gorgeous with honey blonde curls and fierce blue eyes. She was in tip-top shape from quidditch from when she was young. She had a handsome husband and adorable kids (Of which included me!) She was perfect, and perfect people didn't deserve to die. No one does.

But we do anyways. We aren't going to make it out of this alive. My mother's death taught me this. Which is why I live in constant fear that I was next. I mean I still have a full life ahead of me. Oh! I completely forgot. Let me introduce myself!

I'm Cassidy Clark! I'm 16 years old and will be 17 in December. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I look almost exactly like my mother. The only difference is my unruly mess of hair is a chestnut color like my fathers while hers was honey blonde. Although my curls are bit harder to tame than hers. I'm short and athletic but not in the same way as my mum was. I don't play quidditch due to the fact that I'm afraid of heights and wouldn't be caught dead on a broom. Instead I run. In September I start running around the Hogwarts ground to get my exercise. I feel free when I run, I feel like… Me.

My dad is Kent Clark the retired quidditch player who became a sports writer for the _Daily Prophet_. He has short chestnut hair and intimidating green eyes. He retired from quidditch when my mom died so he'd be able to take care of me and Spencer. He soon got a job writing for the _Prophet _in the sports section.

As for my brother, he looks as much like my father as I do my mother. He's 17 and will be 18 in October. He's a 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts and is the Gryffindor quidditch captain. He's always looking out for me and keeping me away from "bad boys that will seduce me and then break my heart". His words not mine. He's constantly threatening the "bad boys" of Hogwarts. But that never stopped the notorious Sirius Black.

How do I begin to describe Sirius Black…?

He's what I like to call a "Gryffindor Poster Boy". Gorgeous, athletic, and highly intelligent. He along with his band of merry men -AKA the Marauders- ruled the school. Every girl wanted to bang them and every guy wanted to be them. James of course was after Lily Evans who just so happened to be my best friend. Remus was happily dating a Ravenclaw girl last time I checked. And Peter will date anyone who shows the least bit of interest in him.

So where does that leave Sirius?

Sirius is not only a "Gryffindor Poster Boy" but he's also a prankster, daredevil, and he loves living in the now. He takes whatever gets thrown at him and doesn't even bat an eyelash. And when it comes to girls he gets what he wants. Except for me.

He's tried long and hard to get me to go out with him. But every single time I turned his sorry arse down. He eventually gave up but that only formed an enemy line between us. We fight constantly over the dumbest things. We always have, we always will. No matter how handsome he is.

Ok I'll give him that he's gorgeously handsome. But him and me? Together? I don't think so. Like I said he lives in the now. Me? I live everywhere but the now. I'm constantly worried about my future. And I'm always remembering the past. My mother always told me to forget about the past and wait for the future. But I never listened. Not until I had formed a friendship with my worst enemy… Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>"Cassidy Clark!"<p>

I turned toward the voice and saw my best mate Lily Evans. She was running at me with her red hair flowing behind her like a flame of fire. When she got to me she hugged me and I hugged back and laughed.

"Lily Evans!" I shout back "Did you get more freckles from when I saw you last week?" She blushed a deep red and slapped my arm.

"Did you get more tan? Soon enough you'll be burnt to a crisp!" she shot back with a giggle. We both laugh and hug each other one more time before going to say good bye to our families. My father and brother are just up ahead saying good bye to each other. I pop up behind my brother and push him away.

"My turn!" I say as I wrap my arms around my father's neck. He has to bend down because he's like 6'2" and I'm 5'5".

"Behave yourself Sassy." He says tweaking my nose as he releases me from the hug. I wrinkle my face at the nickname. I had a bit of an attitude as a child and the name 'Sassy Cassi" kinda stuck around.

"You got it stretch." I said using my nickname for him. He smiles and kisses my cheek. I hug him one more time before I'm off running to catch the train. I try to find an empty compartment but I'm having no luck.

"Cassi!"

The next compartment I open holds Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. I smile and run into the compartment to hug them both.

"I missed you guys! How was your summer?" I squeal sitting down across from them.

"It was great Cass! Guess whose head boy and girl?" Alice said sitting back down next to Frank.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats you guys! Don't you guys share your own dorm this year?" I ask wagging my eyebrows at them.

"Cassidy Clark!" Alice hisses blushing a deep red.

"Get away from me Potter!" I hear Lily yell from down the corridor.

"Just go out with me Evans!" James yells from the same direction. I say good bye to Frank and Alice and exit the compartment. I see Lily and James along with his cronies.

"In your dreams!" Lily yelled back over her shoulder. He opened his mouth but Lily flicked her wand over her shoulder and hit James with a curse. He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

"And that is why you should just give up Potter. Plus she still hasn't forgiven you for what happened last year." I said as Lily approached me. James sent glares our way and then shoved past us to go find a compartment. His friends moved to follow. First Peter who scurried by, then Remus who gave an apologetic smile, and finally Sirius who lingered for a moment.

"You know Evans, he isn't that bad." He said leaning against the wall. Lily rolled her eyes and stomped off in the other direction. Sirius looked at me and winked before heading after his friends. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my blush as I sauntered off after Lily. I found her sitting in a compartment with our other good friend Marlene McKinnon both reading.

"Hey Marl," I said hugging her then sitting down across from her and Lily.

"Hey," she said looking up from her magazine "So I heard you and Sirius had a bit of a run in over the holidays. Wanna tell us about that?" I stare at her blankly for a few moments and then laugh.

"Is that what your heard?" I asked leaning back in my seat. She nods at me eagerly.

"Well, is it true?" she exclaims. I look her in the eye and start to recount our holiday encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_"Clark? Is that you?"_

_I whip my head around upon hearing my name and roll my eyes as I watch Sirius walk towards me in the book shop._

_"What do you want Black?" I asked going back to browsing through the books. He leaned against the shelf next to the one I was looking at and stared at me._

_"Can't a guy just say hello to his favorite Gryffindor girl?" He asks me innocently._

_"Not without having ulterior motives he can't." I shoot back at him my focus barely leaving the shelves._

_"You wound me Clark." He jokes placing his hand to his chest faking pain. I raise my eyebrow and he breaks 'character'. "Ok you got me." He said shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he casually asked. I drop the book I'm holding and stare at him as though he's gone crazy._

_"What?" I hiss at him._

_"Not a real one a fake one." He reassured me "James doesn't think I could get you to go out on a date with me and I really need to prove him wrong. So please will you go on a fake date with me?"_

_I continued to stare at him like he's gone mental. We've been fighting since the moment we met so going on any kinda date would probably end with both of us in St. Mungos. Although I continue to think. If I do this he'll have to do something for me in return._

_But is it worth it?_

_After a good 10 minutes of silence and careful consideration I turn back towards the book shelves and give him my answer._

_"Fine," I reply causally. His eyes nearly pop out of his head._

_"Excuse me?" he choked._

_I turn and glare at him, "Did I stutter? I said fine. I'll be over at James house at 7pm. You're still living with him right?" He nodded his head still trying to process what just happened._

_"Good, I'll see you at seven then." I replied grabbing my last book and heading towards the register._

_**Flashback**_

As I finish my recount of the encounter Lily and Marlene sit there with their mouths opened wide. I roll my eyes and lay back on the seat.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." I snap as I close my eyes and doze off into a deep sleep.

I wake up sometime later with a crick in my neck and my stomach growling. Lucky enough for me the trolley lady was standing in the doorway.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Two chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties." A deep voice said across from me. I turn my head and see Sirius rooting through his pockets. She hands him the food and takes the money then heads on her way.

"Here" He said tossing me a frog and a pasty as he unwraps his own and starts to eat them. I look at him still in a sleepy haze.

"Where are my friends Black?" I croaked as I sat up straight "And why are you here?" I added once I realize what was actually happening.

"Lily and Remus are at a prefects meeting, James and Peter are back in our compartment sleeping, and Marlene is off with her boyfriend. Probably snogging or shagging. Who knows, now eat up your stomach has been growling for the past 20 minutes." He said as he continued to eat.

"But I was sleeping as well." I pointed out unwrapping my chocolate frog.

"Yeah but your way cuter in your sleep than James or Peter." He said with a wink. I roll my eyes trying to cover up a blush heading towards my cheeks but sadly Sirius takes notice.

"No reason to be embarrassed love." He teased "You weren't like this on our date last month." I glare at him at the mention of our "Date". I stand up and place my hands on either side of his shoulders and lean over. I see his eyes zero in on my chest and a pinkish color graze his cheeks.

'Bingo' I thought to myself with a smirk. I grabbed his chin in my hand and moved his face to look at mine.

"Move your eyes six inches up Black" I say with a smirk. He gulps and does as I say. "Never ever mention this summer again to anyone. Understand?" He nods his head frantically. I smile and stand up and straighten out my grey tank top and shorts. I grab my bag and head towards the bathroom to change. On my way back to the compartment I'm stopped by my brother.

"What's this I hear about you and Black going on a date this summer?" he asks as he corners me. I try to escape but he refuses to get out of my way.

"Calm down Spence, it's no big deal." I say calmly pushing past him to head back to my compartment. He ran to keep up with me.

"No big deal? You hate guys like him!" He hissed at me. I stopped suddenly causing him to nearly run into me from behind.

"How do you even know what I like and don't like?" I exclaim trying to size him up but failing miserably due to my small frame. We stand for a moment just glaring at each other in silence. Eventually the compartment door slides open and Sirius pops his head out.

"Hey Clark your friends are… Oh hey captain." He said taking notice of my brother. Spencer just glared at him and then at me again. He finally let out an exasperated sigh and stomped down the corridor. I glare at his retreating figure and saunter into the compartment. Lily and Marlene are both back to reading and are already changed into their uniforms. James, Remus, and Peter are also in the compartment in their uniforms as well.

"What are they doing here?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Lily answers without looking up from her book.

"James wants me to remove the silencing charm and won't leave until I do." Lily said in an equally annoyed tone. I stand for a moment but then let out a shriek and grab Peter and James by the ear and push them out the door along with Sirius who is still in the doorway. I turn back to Remus who is already up and making his way out as well. I slide the door shut and fall onto the seat exhausted.

"Tough day?" Marlene asked without looking up from _Witches Weekly_.

"You have no idea." I sigh.

**Is it even worth it to post a second chapter? It better be because I already have the next 9 chapter's written and I am currently working on number 10! I hope you enjoy and I will probably post on either Friday or Saturday so come back and read chapter 2! Thanks a bunch! Please Review! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	2. Strike Two

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello all! Thank you to anyone who has comeback to read this chapter! I didn't get much feedback last time so please review! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up faster! I had my first dance company performance last night and another rehearsal this morning! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Strike Two**

**Cassidy's POV:**

About 3 hours later we are seated in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to be finished. Once McGonagall calls the last name and they are sorted into Ravenclaw the feast begins. Hundreds of different foods fill the tables waiting to be eaten. Conversation and laughter fill the air

"Ehhem," Dumbledore stood as he cleared his throat "Now before we tuck in for the night I would like to remind our new friends and our older ones that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden and is not to be entered by students. Also our first Hogsmeade visit will start next Saturday afternoon. Everyone enjoy your weekend, classes begin Monday morning at 9:30am sharp. Now off to bed. Pip-pip."

People began to stand and head to their common rooms for the night. Lily and Remus helped gather the first years to show them around the castle. Marlene and I made our way to the Gryffindor common room. I showered and pulled on black sweatpants and a tan sweater. We talked for a while and once Lily came back we chatted with her and eventually we settled in for sleep.

Once I knew everyone was asleep I snuck out of bed, shoved on my slippers and crept down to the common room and took a seat on the couch. I come down here every year just to sit and watch the fire. It reminds me of my mom, she sat by the fire with me when I was younger and couldn't sleep. I feel myself starting to drift into the darkness when a voice startles me out of my haze.

"Couldn't sleep?" James asked. I turned and saw him in maroon flannel pants and a gray Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt. He sat down next to me and handed me a blanket he was carrying.

"Something like that." I said turning back to the fire.

"So how's life at the Clark household?" He asked

"You mean since you visited last week?" I teased. My father and James's father are best friends. They met when they went to Hogwarts and have been friends ever since. The Potters are like my second family. Whenever my mom and dad went away they sent us to stay with the Potters and vice versa.

James laughed and shoved me, "How was Uncle Kent today?"

"Fine," I answer back. My dad normally has a pretty rough time when it comes to Spencer and me going back to school. He gets pretty lonely. Plus in the beginning of December is when mom died so it gets pretty hard on him.

James gives me a look, "Honestly he is! I think he's finally getting over it." I protested. He stared at me as though he didn't believe me but finally he sighed.

"That's good." He stated "I hate seeing him upset."

I nod as I feel my sleepiness start to overcome me once more. I lean my head against James's shoulder and begin to drift into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I feel myself being shaken awake the next morning. My eyes slowly blink open and I see Sirius standing over me. I sit up more and see that my head is at the opposite end of the couch and my feet are in James's lap. I see James shove him and his eyes start to flutter open.<p>

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" Sirius says with a smirk. I slowly stand and push him out of the way and head up to my dormitory. I see that Lily and Marlene getting ready.

"Did you sleep downstairs?" Lily asked with a frown. I nod sleepily and move towards the bathroom to shower and change. I slip on a simple gray tee and jean shorts with my black converse. I head down stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I find my friends and sit with them. I quickly gather a breakfast of strawberries, a bagel, and milk.

"Why did you sleep downstairs?" Lily asked as she took a bite of cereal. I shrug my shoulders and continue to eat my breakfast. Luckily today and tomorrow will be easy days because actually classes don't start until Monday morning. Lucky for us this year September 1st was a Friday. I continue on to eat my breakfast until I feel someone plop down next to me.

"What do you want Black?" I asked without looking up from my goblet.

"Just wanted to talk to my favorite Gryffindor is all." He stated with a dazzling smile. I roll my eyes and continue eating my breakfast and ignoring him like I do every year.

"Come on Clark just talk to me!" He whined like a child.

"I have nothing to say to you." I told him simply.

"You had plenty to say on our DATE last month." He said putting more emphasis on the word date than needed. James and Spencer's heads shot up from where they were sitting discussing Quidditch strategies. I slam down my goblet and grab Sirius's shirt dragging him from the hall.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I shout as I slam him against a wall outside of the Great Hall. He simply smirked as he looked down at me. UUUGGGHHH!

CRACK

The sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded throughout the corridor. A few 3rd years who were coming out of the Great Hall stopped and stared in horror at the sight before them.

"Scram!" I hissed at them before turning back to a now red faced Sirius.

"Damn Clark!" He said rubbing his cheek "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I let out a frustrated groan.

"YOU ALREADY ARE!" I shout at him "I already told you once…. DON'T. BRING. UP. THAT. DATE! This makes two strikes, one more and you're out." He stands in silence too afraid to make a movement.

"Got it?" I growl pulling his face close to mine. He shakes his head and scampers into the hall while I make my way outside. I head to the infamous tree where the incident happened last year. I climb up as high as I can and just sit there.

Soon I hear the shouts and laughter of my fellow classmates. I peek through the tree branches and see dozens and dozens of students making their way onto the grounds. Tall and short. First years and seventh years. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. All different kinds of students having fun in this terrible time of war. Eventually I hear the distinctive laughter that belongs to James.

"Bloody hell Padfoot! She really got you good!" he said howling with laughter.

"Shove it Prongs!" Sirius snarled back. I could see them resting beneath the tree I was currently occupying oblivious to the fact that I was there.

"You know Padfoot if you didn't mention that date like she asked she wouldn't have slapped you." Remus said sitting at the base of the tree.

"Who's side are you on Moony!?" Sirius complained

"He's right Padfoot," Peter squeaked in reply.

"You as well Wormtail!" Sirius whined. I put my hand to my mouth to hold back the incoming laughter.

"Now onto serious matters." James declared as if starting an official meeting "How do I get Evans to say yes to me?" I roll my eyes. Guess it's time to intervene.

"Well first," I started dropping out of the tree "You can start by not being an arse." The boys squealed and huddled together as I dropped out of the tree. I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? Never seen a girl drop out of a tree?" I teased sitting beside Remus at the base of the tree. I noticed Sirius standing as far away from me as possible. Probably afraid I'd slap him again.

"Don't worry Black, I won't hurt your precious face." I laughed. He grumbled curse words at me as he moved towards the tree.

"So Potter," I started folding my hands "You've got girl problems yes?" He slowly nods his head embarrassed. "Well I'm a girl so today is your lucky day. Take a seat boys you're about to take a crash course in 'Girls 101'. I Professor Cassidy and today-"

"Listen Clark," Sirius interrupted "I'm not sure about these gits but I defiantly do not need to be taught how to date. I know everything there is to know already."

"Now Sirius," I said smiling sweetly "There's a difference between dating a girl and the shagging her once or twice then moving on to the next." His friends bursting into a round of laughter but he stands strong and confident.

"Oh but Cassidy I'm love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy." He countered leaning against the tree.

"You're a pig." I informed him standing up to walk away.

"And you are a stuck up prude!" He shot back. I whipped around and backed him up against the tree.

"Just because I'm saving myself does not mean I am a prude! It means I'm a girl with morals! There's a fucking difference!" I snarl at him before stomping off.

**So I try not to drop the F-Bomb to often. The only time I do is when I feel like it suits the scene. Please review and enjoy your weekend! :) **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello everyone! Had a rough week but I'm glad it's the weekend now. Sadly I have to attend my little brothers football game. I hate football. I can just hear my best friend cringing at the moment. She's obsessed! And she's probably reading this right about now... oops? Enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 3: Why Can't We Be Friends?**

**Sirius's POV: **

As Cassidy stormed away I sighed and slumped against the tree.

"That was harsh Padfoot." James said with a glare. Remus and Peter both voiced their agreement with James.

"You don't think I know that?" I snap at them. I know it was harsh. But I don't always think before I speak. I grew up in a hostile environment. I guess you can say my parents kinda rubbed off on me a little bit.

You see, they are hardcore purebloods. Anything that isn't pure is bad. Muggles, muggleborns, even half-bloods. All of them, bad. Growing up I did what I was told but as I grew older I grew apart from my family and their beliefs. I dated who I wanted, was friends with who I wanted. I was my own person and I intended it to be like that.

Cassidy Clark is a peculiar girl. She's shy, but at the same time she's not. She's confident when doing something's but scared out of her wits for other things. She's fire and she's ice. That's why I want her. I know we fight until we're blue in the face but that's what makes me more attracted to her. She's not afraid to tell it like it is.

Although I'm terrible at waiting for her to come around. When I get bored I find a random girl and have a few quick snogs in a broom cupboard before continuing my chase for Cassidy.

"Padfoot what do you think?" James asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Say again?" I asked. James rolled his eyes.

"I said 'What should I do about Lily?'" he repeated. I thought for a moment and then spoke up the first thing that came to mind.

"You could always start with being her friend." I suggested. He stared at me for a moment before making a scoffing noise.

"Nice one Padfoot. But honestly." He laughed. I laughed as well but then thought for a moment. Wait a sec… that's it!

"No really Prongs," I said standing up "That's what you should do. You've spent all these years chasing after her but do you even know her?" He was silent and I had my answer. This was perfect! I had to go find Cassidy.

"Later guys." I said gathering my things and running towards the castle.

"But what about Lily Padfoot?" he shouted after me. But I was already on my way.

Once I was in the common room I saw Cassidy by a window and I slowly approached her.

"Can I sit down" I asked her softly. She nodded her head as she silently whipped away a tear falling down her cheek.

"Look I'm sorry I called you-"

"I'm not a prude." She said in a small voice. I nod and keep quite waiting for the yelling and screaming to start but it never does.

"I shouldn't have called you those thing, I admit that. But you shouldn't have either." She said barely above a whisper.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We've been fighting for the past 6 years and I'm tired of it." I told her looking out the window onto the grounds. "I'm tired of it and I want to put an end to it." Her head shot up and she looked at me with wild eyes.

"I want to be your friend Cassidy, not your enemy." I said finally gathering the nerve to look her in the eye. Her face was blank and I wasn't sure what to make of it. After what seemed like hours she stuck out her hand.

"I'll be your friend as long as you stop being my enemy." She declared "Deal?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand,

"Deal."

* * *

><p>This whole friendship with Cassidy is great! I wish we had become friends sooner. She's funny, nice, and a blast to hang out with. We spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday hanging out together. I've never had this kinda friendship with a girl before so everything is kinda foreign. Sure we still bicker like children but its only playful banter.<p>

Monday morning I woke up and shower preparing myself for the horrid day ahead. Once all of the guys are ready we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cassidy, Lily, and Marlene. Are already down there comparing their timetable with each other.

"Ah, Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew. Good morning and here are your timetable." McGonagall said handing us the tables and whisking away to finish handing them out.

"Do we have any classes?" James asked peering over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Student: <strong>Sirius Orion Black

**House: **Gryffindor

**Year: **6th

_**Advance Schedule**_

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday **** Tuesday, Thursday**

**9-10am: **Adv. Potions Adv. Herbology

**10-11am: **Adv. Transfiguration Free

**11am-1pm: **Lunch/Free Lunch/Free

**1-2pm: **M/Studies Adv. Charms

**2-3pm: **Adv. DADA Care of Magical Creatures

* * *

><p>"Awesome!" James cheered "We've got everything except I'm taking Divination instead of Muggle Studies."<p>

"We've got everything together Sirius." Remus told me. I looked over to Peter and saw him frowning.

"What's the matter Wormtail?" I asked taking his timetable.

"I'm in all the basic classes!" He pouted.

"Don't worry Wormy!" James said clapping him on the shoulder "We've still all got COMC together." Peter smiled a little bit. We discussed with the girls and Remus, Cassidy, Marlene and I all have everything and Lily, and James have everything.

"I can tell that this is going to be a great year." Cassidy predicted as we made our way out of the Great Hall and downstairs to the dungeons.

I sure as hell hope so.

**Cassidy's POV:**

"Miss. Evans! Miss. Clark! How wonderful it is to see you both!" Slughorn bellowed as Lily and I made our way into the potions lab. Marlene was off snogging her boyfriend and the boys where right behind us.

"Good to see you too professor." We called simultaneously.

"How is your father Miss. Clark? It's been so long since I've spoken with him." He asked as Lily and I took our seats in the front of the room.

"He's doing just fine sir," I smile.

"Good, good." He said going back to writing on the board. I take out a quill and some parchment to begin writing what's on the board. I hear laughing and see the boys stumble in along with some Ravenclaws.

"Hi Cassidy,"

I look up and see Andrew Williams a Ravenclaw boy settling into the desk next to mine. I smile at him.

"Hello Andrew, have a nice summer holiday?" I asked him.

"Pretty decent, how 'bout yours?" He replied taking out a quill and parchment as well.

"Just fine thank you." Slughorn called everyone's attention to sit down so he could start class. We take notes for almost the entire class but during the last 20 minutes or so he shows us potions we'll be studying this year.

"Now who can tell me what this one is? Miss. Clark." He said pointing to me. I step closer and look at the potion more closely.

"That's Amortentia the strongest love potion in the world. It smell's different to each person." I tell him taking in a deep breath.

"What do you smell Miss Clark?" Slughorn asks gesturing towards the pot. I take another deep breath.

"I smell cinnamon toothpaste, fresh parchment paper, and…. Strawberries." I lie too embarrassed to say the last one. Sirius gives me a look but it soon disappears.

"Very good, very good" Slughorn said "Now how about this? Miss. Evans."

"That's Liquid Luck sir." She said in awe. Slughorn nodded and smiled at her.

"Precisely," he clucked. The bell rang. As we gathered our things he told us that on Wednesday we would have an opportunity to win the vial if we succeed in making the drought of the living dead. I started to leave the room but Slughorn calls me back in along with Sirius.

"What can we do for you sir?" Sirius asked as we stood in front of his desk.

"Well I just wanted to inform you too ahead of time that the Slug Club will be having its Christmas party the evening before the winter holiday begins. I wanted to tell you too in advanced since you weren't able to make it last year." He tells us looking up from the paper he was looking over.

"We'll try and make it this year." I tell him. Sirius nods in agreement. He gives us late passes and sends us on our way.

**Well then I hope you all enjoyed! Have a fabulous weekend everyone and I shall enjoy reading any reviews you shall have for me. You know if someone actually reviewed... Bye. **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabeth630**


	4. Boy's Suck

_**Forever Young **_

**Howdy! I hope you all enjoyed yesterdays chapter, I decided to update again today cause I'm waiting for my cousins to come over and I got bored. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it has some comedy and I really enjoyed writing and rereading it. So enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Boy's Suck **

**Cassidy's POV: **

"Wanna tell me what that was in there?" Sirius asks as we head upstairs to Transfiguration.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"What was that third smell you smelled?" He laughed nudging me. I blush and look at the ground.

"Oh it was strawberries, I told you." I said not looking him in the eye.

"No it wasn't." he stated simply.

"It was!" I exclaimed "I happen to like strawberries." I tell him matter-o-factly.

"I knew that, you've eaten them every bloody morning for the past 6 years." He muttered.

"How did you know that?" I ask him "How did you know I eat them every morning?"

Now it's his turn to blush, "You're my friend I take notice to what my friend eats."

"Uh huh sure. So tell me what has James eaten for breakfast every morning for the last 6 years?" I tease him. He rolls his eyes and lightly pushes me.

"He changes it up every day." He says quietly. I roll my eyes and laugh at him.

"Ok sure." I say. We continue walking until we get to the Transfiguration wing. I move to open the classroom door but Sirius stops me.

"Was it someone's cologne?" He asks. I roll my eyes at him and slap his hand away.

"Say please and I'll think about telling you." I say with a smile.

"Please!" He say's putting on a puppy dog face. I pretend to think for a moment before uttering my response.

"No,"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. The new DADA professor has already assigned a research project. He partnered Remus and me together. We were doing our project on the 3 Unforgivable Curses. After dinner we met in the library to start research.<p>

"Do you think there would be more books in the restricted section?" I ask him. We were only able to find two books in the entire library on the Curses so far.

"Probably, we'll have to get Winkle to write us out a pass though." He said as we searched through the book stacks.

"Ok I'll go during my free period tomorrow morning." I said. We continued to talk and work on the information portion of the project the best we could with the resources we had found. We had managed to find another book and some old Daily Prophet articles involving the arrests of people using the Unforgivable Curse's. Around 8 o'clock Remus closed his textbook and gathered his things.

"I promised Julia we'd go on a walk before curfew." He said as he placed his things in his bag.

"Ok, well if you have time can you maybe look through old Daily Prophets?" I ask picking my head up but he's already moving towards the door. I laugh and shake my head. Before I can move my head Andrew walks into the library. We make eye contact and smile. I wave him over to me.

"Unforgivable curses?" He asked as he looked at the books sitting around me.

"It's for my defense project. Remus and I chose to work on the Curses. They were always fascinating to me." I laughed.

He nodded, "Diggory and me chose defensive curses" I wrinkle my nose at the sound of Diggory's name. He was my last boyfriend and let's just say things didn't work out to well for us. He's got a nice scar above his lip to prove it. Andrew must have noticed the face I made because he asked about it.

"Not a big fan of defensive curses?" He joked.

"More like not a big fan of Diggory." I said in return.

"That's right you too went out last year didn't you?" He said with a frown on his face. I nod my head and then change the subject. We continue to talk for a while until Sirius comes running through the door.

"Cass! James needs your help!" He sing-songed, "Williams" he nodded at Andrew. Andrew nodded back and smiled.

"Can't it wait?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope, let's go!" He said grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my seat. I grab my stuff and put it in my bag. Sirius grabs my arm again and pulls me along with him.

"Bye Andrew!" I shout along the way. Sirius continues to pull my but then suddenly stops causing me to topple over. He looks down at me and laughs.

"Now what are you doing down there silly?" He laughed reaching down to help me.

"You're an arse." I snapped as I brushed myself off "Now what did James need my help with?"

"Oh nothing." He said as he continued to walk.

"What!" I hiss at him "Then why did you make me leave! I was having a nice conversation with Andrew!"

"But he's boring, I'm much more fun." He said giving me his signature smirk.

"I hate you," I mutter under my breath.

"You love me." He teased "Now are you doing anything for Hogsmeade?" He asked

"Nope just hanging with Lily and Marlene." I tell him.

"Wanna come with me and the boy's we never got to finish our lesson with Professor Cassidy." He teased.

"Sure that sounds fun." I tell him with a smile. We keep walking until suddenly Sirius stops again, he walks over to a broom cupboard and points at it with a smile.

"Uh-uh. No way in hell am I going in there with you." I hiss at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I know that dummy! Wanna scare the poor saps who already are?" he asks mischievously. I bite my lip and think for a moment. Then I let out a huge sigh and nod. He grins and makes a shushing motion and moves towards the door.

"1-2-3!" He whispered and yanked open the door. There were curses muttered and the two culprits tumbled out of the broom cupboard.

"Marlene?!" I gasp

"Mooney?" Sirius barks out a laugh. They both stand and straighten out themselves and blush profusely. Sirius continues to laugh but stops once I shoot a menacing glare his way. I then turn back to Marlene and Remus.

"What the hell!" I yell at them "You have a boyfriend Marlene! And Remus you have a girlfriend!" They keep blushing, avoiding my gaze

"Marlene you know how heartbroken I was when Amos cheated on me last year. Imagine how heartbroken Sam will be when he finds out you cheated!" I yell at her my hands on my hips. She was silent for a moment but then broke out into loud angry sobs.

"H-he br-broke u-up w-with me!" she sobbed loudly. We all stand frozen for a moment but then I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened? You two where perfect for each other!" I whisper into her hair.

"He said I was a prude and that he didn't want someone who wouldn't sleep with him." She snarled through her sobs. I let her cry into my shoulder for a few more minutes. I nodded to Sirius and Remus to head back and I'd stay with her for a while.

"Hey you're not a prude just because you're waiting for the right guy." I tell her softly as we sit on the floor "He probably would have left you as soon as he got what he wanted anyways. That's what guys do."

"Or they cheat, like Amos did." She said with a laugh.

"Well actually he did both." I muttered. Marlene looked at me with wide eyes. I nod and look away from her.

"I slept with him once and I said I wanted to wait to do it again. And the next day I found him and Addison half naked in a broom cupboard." I admitted to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked taking my hand.

"I didn't want you and Lily to think any less of me." I told her. We hugged one last time before heading back to the Common Room. When we get there Remus, James, Sirius and Peter are the only ones in there. I usher Marlene up the stairs to our dormitory and wave Remus over.

"Is she ok?" He asked looking up the stairs.

"She'll live," I say crossing my arms across my body "What about Julia?" I asked him trying to stand tall and look intimidating which is hard to do considering he's like 6ft and I'm 5'4".

"We broke up weeks ago." He admitted.

"But you were so good together!" I pout "And if you're good together you stay together damn it!" The other boys stop talking from their place on the couch and look at me. I roll my eyes and tell them to mind their own business.

"It was mutual. We didn't feel the 'spark' anymore." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh fine but stay away from Marlene for a couple of days. She's in a fragile state." I tell him. He nods and smiles sadly. I say good night to him and the boys before heading up the stairs. When I walk into our dorm I find Marlene laying on Lily's bed with her head in Lily's lap.

"You can do so much better than him anyways." Lily said consoling Marlene. I jump onto the bed and lay my head on Marlene's legs.

"Boy's suck." I state to them.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>The next day we went to class, did homework, and goofed off. Repeat that about 4 more times and that's what our week was. Before we knew it Friday evening was already here and tomorrow we would be heading to Hogsmeade already.<p>

"I still can't believe you got the Liquid Luck!" grumbled Lily on our way to the Great Hall for dinner. Today Slughorn announced that my potion was the best and I got the Luck Potion.

"Oh Lily quit whining!" I teased "If you want it so bad you can have it." Her eyes brightened at the sound of this.

"Really?" she beamed. I nod and reach into my bag to take out the potion and give it to her. Once she is in possession of it she hugs me and runs off to the dorms to stash it away. I giggle and continue my trek to the Great Hall.

"Hey Cassidy wait up!"

I turn and smiled as I saw Andrew jogging down the corridor to catch up with me. I smile at him as he approaches me.

"Hey Andrew, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really I was actually just looking for you." He said as we continued the walk to the Great Hall.

"Really what for?" I asked

"I know its last minute but, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." He hesitantly asked. I looked at him in shock. Was he asking me out? I open my mouth to tell him I'd love to but someone answers before I can.

"She'd love to except she already promised the boy's and myself she'd go with us." Sirius said materializing next to me. My smile vanishes and I remember our conversation from the other day.

"That's right, I forgot." I said with a frown "Maybe next time?" I ask him.

"Sounds great." Andrew said with a smile. Then Sirius grabs my arm and sweeps me away from Andrew.

"Thanks for that Sirius," I grumbled

"Sorry I just didn't want to let the boy's down. They were excited to spend time with you tomorrow." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I hate you." I told him. He only barked out a laugh.

"I'm serious!" I say stopping in the middle of the hallway trying not to smile and laugh with him. He keeps walking and turns around.

"I pretty sure that's me love." He said with a wink turning back around and running to catch up with the rest of the Marauders "See you tomorrow Princess!" He shouts over his shoulder.

I stand there and smile for a moment before continuing my trek to the Great Hall.

**Nothing to serious has been happening so far but it'll come soon enough. Please review! I got one yesterday and it made me very happy! Thanks a ton for reading my story! See you next time!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	5. When it Rains, it Pours

_**Forever Young **_

**Sorry I didn't post sooner. I was a bit busy this weekend. Hopefully I'll post again sometime this week. It's been a bit stressful around here lately but thankfully I have my wonderful readers to turn to in a time of hardships! Love you all! Enjoy! :) Also I know Toms did not exist back then, deal with it! :P **

**Chapter 5: When It Rains, It Pours **

**Cassidy's POV: **

The next morning I woke up around 10:30am and started to get ready. Since it was a bit warmer than usual I pulled on a flowy white tank top and rolled up jeans with white crocheted Toms. I pulled my hair into a messy braid and went to get breakfast. The Marauders were already there so we started to discuss our plan.

"Well how about I'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks around 4pm." I suggested "I could hang with Lily and Marlene for a while and then I'll hang with you guys"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said as he continued to read the Daily Prophet. I snatched it out of his hands ignoring his protests. I looked for my dad's latest article. I didn't really follow sports but reading his work makes me feel closer to him.

"Cassi!" I heard Lily call from the entrance to the Great Hall. I looked up and saw her motioning me to come over. I hand Sirius the paper back and run to meet them.

"So you guys are on your own at 4pm. I'm meeting the guys for a late lunch." I told them as we made our way down to the village.

"You've spending an awful lot of time with them lately." Lily said suspiciously "Care to share anything?" I look at her confused and then my eyes widen.

"No, no, no!" I protest "I don't fancy any of them!" They both give me skeptical looks.

"Honestly!" I shout "James is practically family, Remus fancy's Marlene, Peter is well Peter, and Sirius is to god damned annoying."

Marlene's eyes softened, "Remus fancy's me?" she asked dreamily. I roll my eyes and smack her on the arm.

"How daft are you Marlene?" I laugh "Of course he fancy's you! Have you seen the way he looks at you? And let's not forget the Broom Cupboard Incident of '76" She blushes and turns her head. Lily still looks at me suspiciously but eventually drops it.

We go to the clothing store, the book shop, and the quill store. When 4 o'clock nears I start towards the Three Broomsticks while Lily and Marlene head into Honeydukes. I find a table for the boys and me and await their arrival.

"Cass?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turn and see my brother settling into a seat with his girlfriend Paige.

"Hey Spence," I said standing up and giving him a brief hug "Hey Paige." I said to the young girl.

"Hey Cassidy." She said with a smile and a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked as I settled back into my seat.

"I'm just waiting for James and his friends to show up," I said. About two seconds after I said that we heard the hoots and hollers of the Marauders. Spencer gave me a skeptical look but I brushed it off. He stayed and said hi to the boys before going back to his girlfriend giving us occasional looks.

"Hey guys," I said once they finally settled into their seats. I was at the head of the table with Sirius on my left and James on my right. Remus was next to Sirius and Peter next to James.

"Buy anything good?" Remus asked as he flagged down Madam Rosmerta.

"Not really no," I replied

"Hello boys, Hello Cassidy." Rosmerta exclaimed as she approached our table. We all called our responses.

"What can I get you all?" she asked taking out a notepad

"5 butterbeers please." I ordered with a smile. She nodded and went on her way to get them. Once she brought them back we got down to business.

"So boys," I started as I took a quick sip of butterbeer "Where did Professor Cassidy leave off?" I asked with a smirk.

"Something about not being areses" Remus suggested with a laugh.

"Right, right. Rule 1: Don't be an arse." I said pointedly looking at James. He blushed and started to gulp his drink down.

"Rule 2: Don't move in on a girl right after she breaks up with her boyfriend." I said looking at Remus. He blushes as well and keeps his head focused on the ground.

"Rule 3: Don't be shy. Put yourself out there." I smiled at Peter who shyly smiled back.

"And lastly," I said glaring at Sirius who was laughing "Don't be slutty." His face straightened out and now it was his friends turn to laugh at him. As he glared at me I could a see a faint blush starting to spread over his tanned face.

"I'm not slutty," He grumbled as he sipped at his butterbeer.

"I beg to differ," I teased. He just glared at me and excused himself to the restroom. Leaving James, Remus, Peter and I. We all continued to talk but after a while Peter announced he had to leave.

"Come on Wormtail!" James whined as he paid for his drink.

"Professor McGonagall is making me come in for extra help. She said if I don't pass the next exam she won't allow me to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year." He complained. We said our good-bye's leaving me, Remus, and James. Sirius still hadn't come back from the bathroom.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked as I finished off my butterbeer "He's been gone for 10 minutes"

"Probably stopped to flirt with Rosmerta." James said with a knowing smile at Remus. We all looked over to the bar and sure enough Sirius was chatting with her. James and Remus cat-called and I rolled my eyes.

"Well we've got to go and stock up on Zonko's stuff." James said putting down money for his drink. Remus followed suit.

"Later guys," I said as the exited the building. Soon enough Sirius came back to sit down.

"And then there were two." He said plopping into his seat. I smile and laugh.

"Remus and James went over to Zonko's if you want to catch up with them." I told him as I fished out money for my drink.

"Nah I was banned from there." He said putting down money as well. I look at him curiously but he just shakes his head and laughs "You don't want to know."

"Ok then," I said as I stand up "I'm gonna head over to Honeydukes real quick. Wanna come?" I ask as we head back into the streets.

"Why not," He shrugged his shoulders and led the way into the candy shop. After that we were about to head back to the carriages but we got distracted by some of the clothing in Gladrags. We didn't realize how long we were in there until the Clerk told us the last carriages would be leaving soon. Upon hearing that we bolted towards the end of the castle driveway.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed as we saw the last carriage leave from afar.

"Well I guess we'll have to walk now," Sirius said as he continued to move.

"It could be worse," I admitted. Sirius nodded in agreement. I really shouldn't have opened my mouth because not even a minute later it started to rain. Sirius turned to look at me and I gave him a lopsided smile.

"Spoke to soon?" I suggested. He just laughed and pulled me under a nearby tree.

"We can just wait here while it passes," He said. I nodded in agreement. About half an hour past before we realized it wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"Here," Sirius said taking off his navy colored sweatshirt and handing it to me.

"Sirius what are you doing?" I asked looking at the piece of material he was holding out to me. He rolled his eyes and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"We are making a run for it." He said as he pulled the hood over my head. I put my arms through the sleeves.

"But you're going to catch a cold just going like that." I said gesturing to his outfit. He was wearing jeans and a tight navy t-shirt with beat up black converse.

"So you want me to take my jacket and let you get a cold?" He said looking me up and down. I forgot I was only wearing a tank top and I had my jeans rolled up.

"Fine you win," I grumbled zipping up the hoodie. We counted to three then made a run for it. I was surprisingly faster than him. Must be from all the running I do. We finally make it back to the castle gates. We see Hagrid walking up the drive to the castle. We call and yell for him and luckily he hears us over the rain.

"Blimey, why didn't you two get here faster?" He asked unlocking the gates to let us in. We looked at each other and laughed.

"We lost track of time." I told him as the three of us made our way to the castle. As we entered the castle mostly everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Sirius and I made our way up to the Gryffindor Common Room to dry off and change. I took a warm shower and pulled on a pair of gray Hogwarts sweatpants along with a Gryffindor Quidditch long sleeved shirt. I stepped into my moccasin slippers and made my way downstairs.

No one was there so I grabbed my book from under the couch cushion where I hid it and sat on the couch starting to read. I soon felt a presence next to me. I turn and there was Sirius a mere two inches away from my face. I jump back and stare at him in shock.

"Whatcha reading?" He asks casually with a smile on his face. I glare at him then hit him with my book.

"None of your business," I told him turning back to the book. He snatched it out of my hand and held it out of my reach.

"Hey!" I shout as I jump to reach it. He puts it more out of my reach and starts to read the inside cover of the book.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_?" He reads "Why would anyone want to kill a mockingbird?" He dumbly asks.

"I don't know I haven't quite figured it out yet." I grumble placing my hands on my hips. I jump to reach it but don't succeed. Instead I fall down and trip pushing Sirius onto the couch and falling on top of him in the process. He drops the book and I sit up so I can grab it almost. When I reach down I find myself falling. My balanced is regained when Sirius holds my hips into place. I look down and blush only now realizing that I'm straddling Sirius's abdomen.

"What the hell Black!?"

We both turn to look at the portrait door that had just opened revealing my brother along with James, Remus, and Peter. Spencer looked furious, James and Remus were shaking their heads at us, and Peter was blushing and looking at the ground. I quickly push myself off of Sirius and straighten out my clothing.

"It's not what it looks like," Sirius choked out as he too stood up to straighten out his clothing.

"Oh really?" fumed Spencer "Because it looked like you were about to shag my baby sister!"

"Spencer!" I yell at him.

"We were only fooling around!" Sirius exclaimed. My brothers eyes darkened and he lunged at Sirius. He didn't make it very far because I stepped in the way.

"He didn't mean it like that!" I tell him as I push him away from Sirius. He tries once more to lung at him but James holds him back.

"Sirius I'd go upstairs if I were you." James said nodding towards the stairs. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then stomped away mumbling a 'whatever' on his way out.

"What the hell Cassi!" Spencer roared once more after Sirius retreated up the stairs.

"We were just goofing off, he stole my book and when I jumped to get it back I tripped and pushed him onto the couch and fell on top of him." I explained to him "No biggie. Besides do you really think I'd shag someone in the Common Room? Do you honestly think that little of me?" Spencer opened his mouth then closed it looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Cass, I'm only trying to look out for you." He said wrapping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes but hugged him back.

"Whatever, and don't say sorry to me." I said finally pushing him away "Go say sorry to Sirius." He gives me a face and I make one back. It's a silent battle between brother and sister. Guess who won.

"Fine!" Spencer finally huffed "I'll go apologize." I give a triumphed smile and make my way up the stairs behind him. When we made it to the 6th year dormitory I knocked on the door waiting for Sirius to answer. He opened the door and looked confused at why we were there. I push Spencer toward him and he lets out a large breath.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked him cupping my ear. I rolled his eyes and said it again.

"Good boy," I smiled patting his head. He grumbled 'whatever' and made his way out of the room towards his own dorm. I laugh at his retreating form and so does Sirius.

"Thanks." He said as soon as we heard the slam of my brother's dorm.

"Anytime," I said flashing a smile and retreating back down the stairs.

**Hope you all enjoyed! :) **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	6. Here For You

_**Forever Young **_

**Hello all! Feels like it's been forever since I posted. Probably has been. Oh well I'm here now! I hope you enjoy this chapter and your weekend! Love you all! **

**Chapter 6: Here For You**

**Cassidy's POV**:

September was here and gone in a flash. Then came October were nothing miraculous happened. November was gone in a blink as well. It was December that seemed to drag on a bit. It must have been the nearing winter holiday that made it seem so long.

"Ugh!" whined Marlene as we were doing homework late Thursday evening. We had one more week of classes before winter holiday started next Saturday and it was dragging on more than usual.

"Quit complaining Marl's." I told her as I finished my Charms essay.

"Easy for you to say!" she whined once more "You're top in our class"

I roll my eyes at her. She thinks just because I'm number one in our year I'm some sort of teenage genius. Most people wouldn't know that I was top in our class. Most people think its Lily or Remus. But actually it's me. My father started teaching me things when I was 9 or 10 years old. Plus whenever my brother came home his 1st year he'd tell me all the neat things he learned.

"Just because I'm 1st in our year doesn't mean all this came naturally" I told her bitterly "I actually had to work for it."

"I know that, I'm just saying." She said

"Well stop saying!" I snap at her. Both she and Lily give me shocked faces. Lately I've been a bit snappy towards people because my father was admitted to the hospital a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

"_10 more minutes class and then you must finish up your potions and turn them in." Slughorn called to the class. I had just finished placing mine in a vial when McGonagall came in with a sullen face. She went up to Slughorn and talked with him in a hushed voice for a few moments before the both looked at me. _

"_Is it me or are they looking at me?" I asked in a whispered tone as I started to clean my cauldron. _

"_Miss. Clark, please come with me." McGonagall said approaching my desk. _

"_Alright, may I finish cleaning up first?" I asked her. She started to nod her head but Lily placed her hand on my shoulder. _

"_You go I got it." She said as she finished cleaning hers and got to work on mine. I gave her a smile and followed McGonagall out. I noticed my brother standing in the doorway with a grim look on his face as well. _

"_Spence what's wrong?" I asked as I approached him. He just shook his head and placed a hand on my back guiding my after McGonagall. _

"_Spencer tell me what's wrong right now." I said stopping in the middle of the corridor. McGonagall looked back a touched my arm. _

"_Please wait until we've reached the Headmasters office Miss. Clark." She said quietly. I let out a large sigh but kept my mouth shut. McGonagall whispered the password (Lemon Drops) and we went up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. When we arrived his face matched Slughorn's, McGonagall's, and my brothers._

"_Can someone please tell me what's going on now?" I asked sitting down in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. My brother sat in the chair next to me and McGonagall stood off to the side. _

"_Mr. and Miss. Clark, I'm sorry to inform you that you're father has been admitted into St. Mungos this morning." He said his old voice informed us. _

_I stare at him in shock, "What happened?" I finally asked. _

"_He was under the impression he was taking a pain potion but it was a poison instead. Mr. and Mrs. Potter happened to show up at your home soon after to join him for breakfast and they apparated him to the hospital." He told us. I continued to stare at him in shock. My father knows the difference between a pain potion and poison. There's something not right here. _

"_Is he ok now?" Spencer asked breaking me out of my trance. _

"_Yes they managed to rid him of all the poison and he is now resting peacefully in a bed at ST. Mungos. If you wish you can go collect some items and then floo to the hospital in about an hour." Dumbledore said looking at us over his spectacles. _

"_That would be great, thank you sir." Spencer said reaching over the desk to shake his hand. He looked at me and kicked my foot. I looked at him and he was giving me a face. _

"_Yes thank you sir." I said distantly. He nodded his head and gestured towards the door. We quickly made our way down the stairs and to the Gryffindor Common Room. _

"_You gonna be ok?" He asked as we stepped inside the portrait hole. I nod not able to speak. I make my way up to my dorm and begin to place things into a small duffle bag I bring along for when I go home for holidays. I place in some clothes, shoes, and toiletries. I take off my uniform skirt, shirt, tie, and cloak. I change into black jeans, a blue and red plaid shirt, and brown combat boots. I pull on a simple black cloak and grab my bag and make my way back to the Headmasters office. _

_Spencer and I floo to St. Mungos and ask for our dad we are directed to his room on the 3__rd__ floor. We step off the lift and make our way down the corridor to room 316. When we open the door our dad is laying there asleep so peaceful. I sit down in the chair next to his bed and take is hand. _

"_What did you do dad?" I whisper quietly. _

"_You don't think it was an accident either?" Spencer asked taking the chair opposite me. I shake my head and look back at dad. _

"_He knows the difference between a pain potion and poison." I said stroking his hair. _

"_He tried to kill himself." Spencer whispered speaking the words I was afraid to say aloud. _

"_He did." I whispered back "Why though, why would he do that?" _

_"I honestly don't know Cass," Spencer replied "I don't know" _

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I let out a large sigh and started to pack up my things.<p>

"Did he get released yet?" Lily asked as I moved towards the stairs.

"Tomorrow," I say simply as I continue to go towards the dorms.

"We're here for you Cass, you know that right?" Marlene asks as she stands up and faces me. I nod my head and run up the stairs in fear that I'd cry in front of them. I start getting ready to bed and dive under the covers before my friends enter the room.

"Is she sleeping?" I hear Marlene whisper as the quietly close the door.

"I think so," Lily whispered back. They quietly got ready for bed and I could eventually hear their breathing become even a sign that they were asleep. I quietly slip out of bed and make my way into the common room. As I walk down the stairs I was surprised to see Sirius down there as well.

"Sirius?" I asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Cass," He whispered. I walked over to him and sat down

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Me too." I told him.

"How's your dad?" he asked me. He was one of the first people to find out about my dad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I was walking down the corridor to get to the Headmasters office to floo to St. Mungos. I hear someone calling my name but I only walk faster. Finally someone is right off my shoulder. _

"_Cassidy I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes." He says. He then takes a look at my sullen face. "What's wrong Cass?" He asked with a serious expression. _

"_My dad's been admitted to St. Mungos." I whisper as I keep walking. _

"_What? Why?" He asked trying to keep up with me "Is he ok?" _

"_I don't know!" I snap at him. _

"_Cassi, Cassi, Cass!" He shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me around "Slow down ok?" He said placing both hands on my shoulders. _

"_It's gonna be ok Cass," He said pulling me into a hug "He's going to be ok." _

_**Flashback **_

* * *

><p>"He's good, getting released tomorrow." I told him with a smile.<p>

He smiled back, "That's great Cassidy." He giving me a small hug.

"Yea it is," I said with a yawn.

"Should probably go to bed." He said with a slight laugh.

"You're probably right." I told him. I stand up to leave but not before giving his cheek a small kiss "Night Sirius,"

"Night Cassi." He said with a lopsided grin.

**Sorry it was kinda short! I'd really love to get some feedback on this chapter. I wasn't sure if it was good or not so any feedback would be great, just try not to be so mean. Thanks have a great weekend all! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	7. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

_**Forever Young **_

**Hello! Just got back from a Halloween parade I was performing in and felt like updating! This is just a sweet funny little chapter to lead us into the mess happening next chapter. I hope you like it. If you want to see her dress and shoes and stuff just remember to go to my pinterest page! Links in my bio. Check it out!**

**Chapter 7: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody**

**Cassidy's POV: **

It was Wednesday evening, three days until the winter holiday's started and two days until Slughorn's Christmas party and I was still without a date. Originally Andrew had asked me to go with him but he left school this afternoon to go home because his grandmother had Dragon Pox.

"I'm going to be the only person without a date," I complained to Lily and Marlene that night as we finished up our homework.

"I'm sure you won't be the only one." Lily ensured me "Why don't you ask James to go with you?"

"He already has a date." I mumble annoyed.

"How about Sirius then?" Marlene suggested. I think for a moment then shake my head.

"He probably has a date already." I tell her. I mean he's Sirius freaking Black. Of course he already has a date.

"Well why don't we ask him." She says with a devious look in her eyes. She then proceeds to call over Sirius who is across the room with the Marauders.

"Marlene!" I hiss at her.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked as he approached us.

"Cassi was wondering if you had a date for Slughorn's party on Friday." She said "Do you?"

"No I don't as a matter of fact." He said looking at me.

"Would it be a huge bother to go with me?" I ask with pleading eyes. He pretends to think for a moment and finally nods his head yes.

"I'd love to accompany you Miss. Clark." He said with a quick wink. I roll my eyes as he walks back to his friends. When I turn back to Lily and Marlene they are both staring at me intently.

"What?" I ask innocently "Is there something on my face?" They both just gave me small smiles and went back to work. I rolled my eyes once more and did exactly the same.

* * *

><p>Two days later I'm finishing up packing for Winter Vacation before it's time to get ready for Slughorn's party. The train was leaving at 9am the next morning and I had to be prepared. As I was finishing up writing a list for last minute things I was gonna need tomorrow Marlene came bounding through the door with Lily grumpily walking behind her.<p>

"Time to start getting ready!" Marlene squealed heading towards the bathroom to get out her make-up and hair supplies. Lily and I let out a groan. Marlene wasn't going because she has a detention for hexing a Slytherin after they made fun of my father so she was really excited to help Lily and I get ready before she left.

"Can I do my own make-up?" I asked as I saw her digging through her bag to find Merlin knows what.

"Fine but I'm doing your hair," she agrees with a stern look as she started to do Lily's hair. I quickly shower and place my hair in a bun on top of my head. I wash my face and start on my make-up. I put on foundation and concealer before I get started on my eye make-up. I apply different shades of gold across my eyelids, swipe some mascara on my lashes, and color in some eyeliner on my waterline.

"Cass you look gorgeous!" Lily admires as she moves to start her make-up. I look in the mirror and nod my head.

"Thanks Lil!" I beam "So do you!"

"Ok everyone looks beautiful," Marlene said with a slight eye roll "Now it's time to work on your hair." She dried my hair with a simple charm then used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to flatten out my mess of curls. She then curled them with the iron and placed them in a complicated up do with a braid across the side.

"Fabulous!" Marlene exclaimed pulling me out of the chair. She handed me my dress, robe, and shoes and pushed me into the bathroom to change.

"Come down stairs as soon as you're ready!" She called through the door. I rolled my eyes and started to change.

**Sirius POV: **

James and I wait downstairs for our dates to show up. James is taking some 5th year. She eventually comes down and James and her start to make her way out the door.

"Do you want us to wait for Cass?" He asked.

"If you want." I said with a shrug. I know he just wanted to see Lily. Soon Marlene came down in sweats with Lily right behind her in green robes.

"I think you're a bit underdressed McKinnon." I joked. She glared at me then punched me in the arm.

"Ha-ha very funny Sirius," she said with a fake laugh.

"Going by yourself Evans?" James asked moving forward with his date.

"No I am not, I'm going with a boy from Ravenclaw." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Poor girl, having to spend the night with some stuck up snob," James teased.

"I can't believe you have the audacity t-"

"Hey!"

We all turn to the staircase and saw Cassidy standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to split you to up before the party even begins?" she asks as she finishes descending the staircase. We all stare with wide eyes and open mouths. She's… Gorgeous.

Her make-up is simple but elegant along with her hair. She has on a golden dress with sparkly straps that wrap around to the back. She's lift her dress a bit so she doesn't fall and you see the black strappy heels she has on underneath. On top she has a black cloak with gold lining underneath.

She's simply stunning.

"What are you all looking at?" She asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Cass, you look great." I replied breathlessly. A light blush crossed her pale face.

"Thanks, you clean up nice as well." She said gesturing towards my dress robes. I nod and extend my arm for her to take.

"Shall we?" I ask as I bring her closer to my side.

"We shall."

**Cassidy's POV: **

We arrive at Slughorn's party soon after leaving the common room. Lily's date Alex was waiting outside the party when we arrived. She went off with him and James went off with his date leaving me and Sirius alone by the door.

"And then there were two," He said with a laugh. I giggle as well and we head towards Slughorn to show him that we came.

"Mr. Black! Miss. Clark! How wonderful it is to have you here! How is your father Miss. Clark is he doing better?" He said in practically one breath.

"He's doing fine sir, I'll be heading home on the train tomorrow to see him." I said with a smile. Just thinking about going home and being with my dad made me feel much better.

"And how about you Mr. Black, got any holiday plans?" he ask looking to Sirius.

"Spending the holidays with the Potter's this year." He told Slughorn. We talked for a while longer and then went off to get something to drink.

"Dear Merlin, could this be any more boring?" Sirius whined as he gulped down his punch.

"Gee thanks Sirius," I said sarcastically. He gave me a sorry look.

"Sorry Cass, didn't mean it like that." He said with a guilty expression on his face. I shrugged it off. Eventually he asked me to dance.

"I'd love to," I said with a slight curtsey. We made our way to the dance floor and began to dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist. We dance for a while before I finally couldn't stand the loud noise of drunken Hogwarts alumni.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whispered into Sirius's ear. A smirk grew on his face and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and we slowly maneuvered our way out the door.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I'd never get out of there." I breathed as we made our way into the corridor.

"I know what you mean." He said nodding in agreement "We still have another two hours before we're have to be back in the Common Room." He pointed out as we made our way up the stairs.

"Well, have you got any ideas of what to do?" I asked as we reached the 7th floor. He was silent for a moment before his silver eyes light up. He turned left and started walking down the corridor. I had to pick up my dress and run to catch up with his long strides. Finally we came to an empty wall. He started walking back and forth and after 3 or 4 times a door appeared out of thin air. I stare at him in question but he only smiles and pulls me into the room. It looks like the Gryffindor Common Room except there is only a couch and an arm chair instead of all the other desks and chairs.

"What is this place?" I ask in amazement

He grins, "It's the Come and Go room. More commonly known as the-"

"Room of Requirements," I gasp in shock. He nods his head with a sheepish grin. "You found the Room of Requirements?" He nods once more.

"When?" I ask him wanting to know.

"In 3rd year. I was looking for a quiet place after I had gotten that howler from my mum." He started.

"About not coming home for the holidays," I said nodding "I remember that."

"Well I was walking past here and the door showed up and I went in and this was what it gave me." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I can't believe a 13 year old boy found the Room of Requirement," I said amazed.

"Are you impressed?" He teased. I laugh and nod.

"I am truly impressed." I told him "You know what would make this even better?"

"I think I do." He said going over to the couch. He lifted the cushion off and pulled a bottle out. When he gestured me over I saw that it was a bottle of Fire whiskey. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you get this?" I ask grabbing it out of his hands.

"I borrowed it from my dad." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Borrowed?" I tease.

"Ok stole, but same thing he won't miss it." He said taking the bottle back and opening it. He took a large sip and cringed. He then offered me the bottle.

"You don't have to but I figured with the night we've had you deserve it." He said passing it over. I hold it in my hands and stare at it then back at Sirius.

'Let's go Clark!' I chant to myself 'Don't be a wuss!'

I hold the rim of the bottle to my mouth and knock some of the alcohol in the bottle. As I swallow the amber colored liquid it feels like fire is racing down my throat. I gasp trying to bring in fresh cold air into my lungs to stop the burning sensation.

"Mother of Merlin!" I gasp thrusting the bottle back into his hands. He places the bottle to the ground and guides me to the couch.

"Bloody hell Cassidy," He said patting me on the back as I coughed and hacked.

"Sorry," I once I finally recovered. I then look at the bottle and grab it out of his hands taking another sip. I cringe and make a face at the fire going down my throat.

"Damn that's nasty." I said handing him the bottle back. Sirius only stares at me and laughs.

"You are one crazy ass girl Clark." He murmured as he drank from the bottle as well. I laugh and take of my cloak and drape it across the back of the couch. Then I pull the numerous pins out of my hair letting the mess of curls tumble across my shoulders. I slipped off my heels and settled onto the couch.

"Much better," I said as Sirius passed the bottle.

**Sirius's POV: **

We continued to talk and drink for about an hour or so and I too shed my cloak

"Excited to go home and see your dad?" I asked as we calmed down from laughing at a story she just told.

"Yeah," she said giggling and hiccupping from the alcohol "I just hope he hasn't tried to kill himself again."

My expression soon turns somber and serious.

"What do you mean again?" I asked me all trace of my drunken state gone.

"Well that's why he went to the hospital last month silly," Cassidy said taping my nose with her finger "He drank poison! The doctors say he mixed it up with a pain potion but my dad's smarter than that." she giggled completely oblivious to the words spewing from her mouth. I look at the bottle she's bringing to her lips and snatch it away and throw the remaining liquid into the fire making the flames go high and burn brighter.

"Hey!" she snapped reaching for the empty bottle "I was still drinking that."

"I think it's time for bed." I said standing up.

"No I think It's time for something else." She whispered standing up and reaching for top button of my shirt. I quickly grab her hands and bring them away.

"Cass," I said wearily "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she slurs. I back up and she follows but trips and tumbles to the floor. I quickly grab her cloak and shoes and place a light as a feather charm on her to make the trip back to the common room easier.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled into my chest.

"Nowhere, just stay asleep." I whisper as I reach the common room and whisper the password. As we make our way in I suddenly realize that I won't be able to get her up the stairs.

"Damn it," I curse as I set her on the couch laying her things next to her. Lucky for me James and Lily walk in bickering as always.

"Well you didn't have to set him on fire Potter!" Lily hissed at him.

"How was I supposed to know that gits were flammable?" I hear James answer cheekily. I then hear him let out a yelp and see him rubbing his face as he and Lily come into view. They both take one look at Cassidy and say the same thing.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I say in defense.

"Why is she laying passed out on the couch in her dress?" Lily asked crouching down beside her "And why does she smell like Fire whiskey?" she said glaring at me. James glares at me as well and moves to help Lily get her up the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that James." I called out to him.

"And why not?" He snapped back at me.

"Remember 4th year?" I ask with a smirk on my face. His face pales and he lowers Cassidy back onto the couch. Lily rolls her eyes and pushes past me and James and heads up the stairs.

"Get her up before I get back." She called over her shoulder. James slowly shakes her awake which results in him getting slapped once more.

"Go away daddy," she mumbled as we pulled her up.

"But I'm not…" James trailed off as I shook my head. Lily came back down the stairs with Marlene who looked particularly grumpy. The each took hold of her and brought her up the stairs.

"Why would you get her drunk Padfoot?" James hissed as they disappeared up the stairs.

"I don't know we had time to kill before curfew and I remembered a bottle I stashed in the Room of Requirement last year after Easter break. I didn't think she'd drink of she didn't want to." I admitted sitting down on the couch rubbing my forehead.

"Have fun explaining that to her in the morning." He said turning to go upstairs.

Well shit…

**Guess who's getting an earful in the morning? Hope you all liked it. I would just like to point out I do not support underage drinking. I just like to add it into my stories to make my characters more fun to play with. :) Please review! Love you all! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

_**Forever Young**_

**I am a good person, but at the same time I am a bad person... Tehe! :)**

**Chapter 8: Daddy's Little Girl **

**Cassidy's POV: **

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was hit by a truck. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to puke out my guts. I sit up and look around and see a pain potion and a goblet of water sitting on my bed side table. I uncork the potion and down it cringing at the awful taste. I take a few sips of water before getting out of bed. I realize two things as I get out of bed.

I'm still in my dress

And I have to be in Hogsmeade in 30 minutes.

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?!" I scream frustrated as I run to the bathroom. I quickly shower trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the faint smell of fire whiskey on my skin. I dry off and throw on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt that says 'Once upon a time' on the front with a picture of a tree. I pull on brown combat boots and a gray sweater, along with the discarded cloak on the floor and make my way out the door with my cross body bag with my last minute things. My trunk had been taken down last night. I run down the stairs and out the portrait. I run down many flights of stairs before making it to the front entrance.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we Miss. Clark." Professor McGonagall asks as I check in with her in the entrance hall.

"You have no idea," I told her as I run out the door to make it to Hogsmeade on time. It's snowing lightly and I try my best not to slip as I run down the trail that will take me to the train station. I stop for a moment to take a breath. I hear a loud ding and look up at the clock in the center of town. It reads 8:59.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I start down the trail once more. I make it into the station just as the train is starting to pull away. I start running with the train and right before I'm about to hit the wall I jump and hang onto the side. I push the door open and slide inside. I close the door and slump against it my heart racing.

"Cassidy?"

I look up and see Remus looming over me.

"What are you doing over here? And why are you breathing as though you just ran a marathon?" he asks as he leans down to help me up.

"No one woke me up this morning!" I huffed as he pulled me up "Where are my supposed best friends now?" I asked as I dusted the snow off of me.

"There down that way sitting with the guys." He said pointing down the corridor "I'll be down in a little bit, I just have to finish my rounds first." I nod and head in the direction he pointed me to. I start looking in compartments to find them. Finally I find the towards the front of the train.

"Cassidy?" Lily asked surprised "Where have you been and why are your cheeks all red?"

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?!" I shout as I drop my bag onto the seat and pull off my cloak. Both Lily and Marlene look down at the ground as I stand waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I say placing my hands on my hips.

"We thought you should sleep as late as possible." Marlene finally said "So once we had our stuff together we went down to get breakfast. We were going to come back up after we were done but they said we had to leave from there."

"Why would I need to sleep late?" I ask sitting in the seat next to James. Marlene, Lily, and James all glare at Sirius. He looks up from the book he's reading.

"What?" He asked innocently

"Don't act innocent Black," Lily snapped "Go on tell her." He looks at her with a pained face and then lets out a large sigh.

"After the party last night we went to the Room of Requirements and I had a bottle of fire whiskey stashed there and we drank the whole thing." He said guiltily. That's why my head was in such a sour mood.

"I hate you." I told him bluntly. I then laid my head in James' lap and pulled my cloak to cover my body "No one bother me." I mumbled as I drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cassi, get up lazy ass." I hear a voice say later that afternoon. I decide to ignore it and try to drift back into sleep.<p>

"Cassidy Anastasia Clark get up this instance!" a more feminine voice hisses at me. I groan and sit up and see Lily and my brother standing in front of me.

"What?" I say through a yawn.

"We're in London, it's time to go home." Spencer says. I nod and get up. Lily hands me a leather jacket.

"I figured it be best if you wore a muggle jacket when we got here." She said taking my cloak and folding it. She shrunk it and placed it in my bag. I thanked her and pulled on the jacket. I slip my shoes back on then take my bag and head off the train with Lily and Spencer trailing behind.

I look around for my father but I am unable to locate him. I find my trunk and carry it over to where Lily is standing with her mother.

"Cassidy, how are you dear?" Mrs. Evans greets me as I join them.

"I'm great Mrs. Evans, how about yourself?" I ask as she pulls me into a hug "Where's Mr. Evans today?"

"Oh he's with Petunia and Vernon at the house." She said as she released me "We should probably get going Lily dear, they are supposed to be heading over to the restaurant for dinner and we are going home to change and then meeting them there."

"Ok mum, you can head towards the car I'll be over in a moment." Lily said kissing her mother's cheek lightly.

"You gonna be ok these next two weeks?" I asked as soon as Mrs. Evans was out of earshot.

"I think so." She replied "Are you?"

I smiled and nodded, "I think so." She laughed and we hugged each other before heading our separate ways. I found Spencer with his girlfriend.

"Let's go Spence." I said sneaking up behind them. They both jumped and glared at me while I just smiled.

"By Paige," He said kissing his girlfriend's cheek once more before grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Do you know where dad is?" I asked him.

"At home, we are flooing there." He said as we got in line at one of the fireplaces. Once we got there I went first. I grabbed a handful of powder and yelled 'Clark Residence' before dropping the powder and going through the tube.

I fall out of the fireplace at my house and dust myself off. I look around expecting my dad to be sitting on the couch drinking tea and reading this morning's paper. But he wasn't. I head into the kitchen to see if he's there. He's not. I hear Spencer crash into the coffee table as he enters the house.

"Cass?" He shouts.

"In here," I yell back. I look around the kitchen to see if there is any sign of our father being home. All the dishes are were there supposed to be. Nothing is out of place.

"Where the hell is dad?" I wonder aloud. Spencer shrugs his shoulders and continues to look around the 1st floor. I head into the front hall to place my jacket and bag in the front closet. I notice a note on the table by the front door. I put my things away and then pick up the note addressed to me and my brother. It has my father's handwriting on it. When I unfold the note it has only two word.

_Forgive me. _

"No," I whisper to myself "No dad no!" I look behind me at the stairs leading to the 2nd floor.

"Spencer," I yell bolting for the stairs "Call the Potters, call the Aurors! Call someone!" I scream racing up the stairs. When I reach the landing I scream for my father.

"Dad?" I scream "Daddy?!" I race down the hall to his bedroom. I try to open to door but it is locked.

"Daddy open the door." I screech tears streaming down my eyes. I throw my shoulder against the door as hard as I can. I do this multiple times before kicking it. It burst open and I run in.

"Dad?" I call into the room "Daddy!?" I see the bathroom door slightly ajar. I slowly make my way over. I push the door open a little more.

"Daddy?" I whisper scared to look. I open the door fully and finally see my father.

I just wish he were alive.

**Kisses! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	9. I'm Happiest When I'm With You

_**Forever Young **_

**Happy Halloween my lovely's! I feel like this is the perfect chapter to be posting on Halloween don't you think? Thanks to those who followed and reviewed! One more thing before you move on to reading! I would just like to give a shout-out to my best friend in the whole world who has helped me through hard times! She has done more than I could think of and I am eternally grateful! Also because I'm sitting next to her right now as she reads this... so shout-out to myself as well! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: I'm Happiest When I'm With You **

**Cassidy's POV:**

"I'm going to ask again Miss. Clark, tell me what you saw when you walked into the bathroom." Said the female Auror who was assigned to question me. I was frozen. I couldn't think or breathe.

"Miss. Clark I know this is hard for you but we need to know everything you saw to find out who did this to him." She said again. This is what caught my attention.

"Who did this to him?" I say slowly "No one did this to him. He did it to himself." I shout angrily "It wasn't murder it was suicide."

"Miss. Clark I understand you're upset but please calm down." She said to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down?" I spit "You want me to be calm when I just found my father dead on his bathroom floor!?"

"I've got this from here Caroline." A soft voice said from behind me. I turn and see Grace Potter standing there with a somber face.

"Grace." I cry as I launch myself into her arms. She wraps her arms around me and rubs my back and whispers soothing, kind words into my ear.

"Honey you and Spencer are going to be staying with us for a while. Ok? So we're going to go upstairs together and get your clothes." She said pulling away from me.

"No," I cry shaking my head "I'm not going back up there."

"Ok that's fine… umm." She says trying to think "Go wait by the front door with Christopher, he has your trunk. He'll take you back to our place ok? I'll be there in a bit." she says rubbing my arms. I nod my head and hug her one last time before making my way to the front of the house. I see Christopher standing by the door with Spencer and our trunks.

"Hey Cassi," Christopher said pulling me into a hug.

"Why would he do this to himself?" I ask into his chest through my tears.

"I don't know honey," he said rubbing my back "I just don't know." When I let go I grab hands with Spencer and then we apparated to the Potters home. We are right outside the front door. Chris unlocks the door and we enter. I can hear mumbling the living room. I suspect James and Sirius are in there.

"Guy's we're back." Chris calls into the large house. The mumbling stops and then you hear the pounding of feet. James and Sirius come running around the corner along with Lily and Marlene all of them in pajamas or sweats.

"Oh Cassidy," Marlene whispers as she looks at me. I try to smile but it quickly turns into tears. James quickly steps forward and holds me in his arms.

"He killed himself James, He actually killed himself." I whisper into his chest.

"I know Cassi," he whispers "I know," The door opens again and Grace enters the house.

"Oh good, you girls are here." She said as she closes and locks the door once more. Lily and Marlene have meet the Potter family multiple times due to me spending lots of time there during the holidays.

"Lily and Marlene, will one of you come back to the house with me and help pack her things?" she asked after she hugged her Chris, James, and Sirius.

"I'll go," Marlene said.

"I'll stay and help clean her up." Lily said moving to take my hand.

Grace nods, "Thank you girls," she smiles. Lily and Marlene both nod as well. Grace and Marlene leave the house again to get my things and Lily along with James take me upstairs to the room I stay in when I visit the Potters.

"Get her clean and in new clothes and then put her in bed." James said as we walked into the room "She need's sleep." Lily nods her head and for the first time since I've known them both they aren't fighting with each other.

"Are you ok to shower by yourself Cass?" Lily asks as James leaves the room. I nod my head and enter the bathroom. For the first time since I found my father I look at myself in the mirror.

My jeans and sweater are splattered with blood. His blood. My skin has blood on it too. There was so much blood. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun with hairs popping out everywhere. I could see blood on my hairline as well. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and my curls come tumbling down. I kick off my boots and pull off the sweater. My t-shirt has blood on it too. I finish undressing and then I step under the scalding water.

I rub my skin raw trying to rid my skin of my father's blood with the berry smelling soap set up in the bathroom. I move to wash my hair with the honey smelling shampoo. I rinse my hair and see the water turn pink as it drips out of my hair. I repeat that with conditioner then get out and dry off.

I put on the silky blue floral pajama pants and white t-shirt that Lily set out for me. I brush my hair out to let it dry somewhat neatly. I brush my teeth and wash my face as I would any other night. But that's the thing, it's not any other night. My mind flashes to earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I head into the front hall to place my jacket and bag in the front closet. I notice a note on the table by the front door. I put my things away and then pick up the note addressed to me and my brother. It has my father's handwriting on it. When I unfold the note it has only two words. _

Forgive me.

"_No," I whisper to myself "No dad no!" I look behind me at the stairs leading to the 2__nd__ floor. _

"_Spencer," I yell bolting for the stairs "Call the Potters, call the Aurors! Call someone!" I scream racing up the stairs. When I reach the landing I scream for my father._

"_Dad?" I scream "Daddy?!" I race down the hall to his bedroom. I try to open to door but it is locked. _

"_Daddy open the door." I screech tears streaming down my eyes. I throw my shoulder against the door as hard as I can. I do this multiple times before kicking it. It burst open and I run in. _

"_Dad?" I call into the room "Daddy!?" I see the bathroom door slightly ajar. I slowly make my way over. I push the door open a little more. _

"_Daddy?" I whisper scared to look. I open the door fully and finally see my father. I also see the blood. And boy was there a whole lot of that. _

"_Spencer!" I scream. At this point I'm full out sobbing. I pull off my sweater to try and mop of the blood on his body. It doesn't work. _

"_Cassi," my father gargles. I look in amazement as his chest rises and a falls slowly. _

"_I'm here daddy," I cry holding his hand "I'm right here." _

"_I...lo-love….yo-you." He chokes. His breathing stops and in that moment I know he's not coming back. _

"_I love you too daddy," I cry laying my head on his chest "I love you too." _

"_Cass? Cassidy!? Where are you?" Spencer yells. _

"_In here!" I yell through my sobs. I hear footsteps and then he's in the bathroom. _

"_Holy mother of Merlin." He gasps as he takes a look at the scene before him "What the blo- What happened." He asked stopping himself from saying bloody. _

"_He killed himself," I choke "He's gone Spence. He's gone." _

_**Flashback  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I shudder and wipe away the tears forming in my eyes. I clean the bathroom and make my way into the bedroom. Lily is sitting on the bed in her pajamas as well. She gives me a small smile and gestures for me to come over to the bed. I trudge over and lay down on the large bed and go under the silky covers.<p>

"It'll all be ok Cass," She whispers stroking my hair "I promise." We stay like that for a while until Marlene comes in with multiple bags and boxes.

"My turn," she says with a sad smile. Lily gets up and Marlene takes her place. She wraps her arms around my body and I place my head against hers.

"What do you need?" she asks as she rubs my back.

"I need my daddy," I whisper as tears fill my eyes once more.

"I know sweetie, I know." She coos. After Marlene gets her turn James comes in and lays on the bed with me. I lay my head on his chest as we just sit in silence.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you that I broke one of those records you collect?" he asks as he strokes my hair. I lift my head and look at him. He has a huge grin on his face and he laughs.

"I'm kidding Cass," he laughed kissing my hair and slowly moving out of the bed. The final person to visit me is Sirius.

"Hey Cass," He whispers as he softly closes the door.

"Hi," I whisper back. He points to the bed and I nod and move over making room for him to lay down with me. He lays down and I curl up next to him.

"My dad died today." I say slowly "He died and it was his fault."

"I know," He said back

"Why do you think he took his own life?" I asked looking up at him. He thought for a moment before he answered.

"To be happy." He said simply. I gave him a questioning look which in turn he explained his answer.

"Your mom died and he was left to raise two kids on his own. He was upset, depressed. He was happy with you and Spencer don't get me wrong." He explained "But you can tell that he was happiest with your mother." I nod trying to understand but unable to.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you." I admitted to him.

"Me too," he stated. He got off the bed and made a move to leave. He hesitated briefly before turning back around and kissing my cheek softly.

"Good night Cassi." He whispered as he left the room. As soon as the door closed I heard hushed whispers outside before the door opened again. Spencer walked in wearing his pajamas. He hands me a small vile. I stare at it questionably.

"Dreamless sleep drought." He says as he climbs under the covers with me. I down the potion and cringe at the awful taste. He turns off the light and we rest against the pillows.

"What's going to happen Spencer?" I whisper

"I don't know Cass," He whispered back "I just don't know."

I stare at the clock on my bedside table and stare into the red digits. I continue to stare at the red numbers until I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I stayed in bed for the next three day's straight. I only got up to use the bathroom or sip the water that was continuously placed on my nightstand. I don't cry, I don't think, I just try to forget. On the fourth day I get out of bed and head down stairs for the first time. No one says anything. I eat my breakfast. Grace tells me I have to go to the hospital so I can identify my father's body before they send it to get prepared for the funeral. When they begin to take away the body I finally break. I cry and scream and clings to my father's lifeless form. This is when I finally realize he's gone.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I climb out of bed and go into the bathroom. I brush out my unruly mess of curls and then I wash my face. I grab my black robe and slippers from my trunk and then make my way downstairs to get breakfast. When I pass the living room I notice a sign that reads 'Happy Birthday Cassidy' in big gold lettering.<p>

"Wow," I say to myself "I completely forgot." I make my way into the kitchen and I'm greeted by Marlene, Chris and Grace. Lily left two days earlier due to having to go to France for the holidays.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Grace says coming around the counter and hugging me.

"Thank you Grace." I say hugging her back. I take a seat at the counter and pour myself some tea. Marlene places a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks Marls," I say with a small smile as I begin to eat. No one speaks of my breakdown the day before.

"Girls why don't you go join the boys in setting up the dining room for the lunch this afternoon. And would you mind sending Spencer in?" Grace says after a few moments. Marlene nods and makes her way to the dining room. Soon enough Spencer joins us.

"Happy 17th sis." He exclaims with a large grin on his face.

"Thanks Spence, I just wish dad was here to celebrate as well." I admit sipping my tea.

"We all do honey," Chris says with a sad smile. We are all silent for a few moments before Grace clears here throat and begins to speak.

"We found his will on the bedside table in his room and he stated that you are to stay with us until you graduate. Once you graduate you can stay with us until you find a place of your own." Grace continues "He wants the house to be sold and each of you get half of his fortune."

"Now remember," Chris says placing an arm around both of us "We will always be here for you two, no matter what. If you need to talk or just need guidance we are here. We love both of you as if you were our kids. Don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"And remember your father loved you very much. He was just very sick and no one could help him." Grace said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for everything," I tell her "Really thank you."

"Of course," she smiled coming to hug me once more "Now we will probably be spending most of the day getting ready for your birthday dinner so you two can set up your rooms however you want, and now that you are a legal wizard Cassidy you can do whatever you please." Grace said with a large smile on her face.

"Awesome!" I exclaim. I finish off my tea then run to grab Marlene to help me set up my room. Before I can leave Grace stops me.

"There's one more thing Cassi," she starts nervously.

"What is it?" I ask nervous myself to hear what's coming next.

"Well your father's will also said he wanted you to speak at the funeral tomorrow." Chris told me. I stare at them blankly.

"He what?" I ask

"If you don't want to we completely understand." Grace said "There is no pressure."

"I'll do it," I state. They give me a look and then I say "Really, I'll do it."

"OK sweetheart," Grace smiled "Go make up your room." I laugh and running to get my friends.

Without changing out of our pajamas we get set to making the room mine. We change the sheets and comforter to the ones from my bed at home but instead of the pink color they are I change them to different shades of blue. I hang my curtains which I change to white with a mix of blue. I Hang up all my pictures and posters around the walls and place some on the desk and dresser. I place all my clothes in either the closet or dresser and place my tolitres into the bathroom.

"Perfect," I announce as we finish.

"What about the walls?" Marlene asked rubbing the smooth surface. I think for a moment before waving my wand. The molding along the top and bottom of my walls turn the same shade of blue as my desk chair. The door turns the same shade along with the ceiling.

"There," I announce triumphant once more "Now it's perfect." There was a knock on my door and Grace enters.

"Wow, it looks beautiful in here girls." She beams as she admires the room.

"Thanks Grace." I smile.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that dinner is going to be ready in about half an hour to 45 minutes. So if you wanted to go rest up or get ready." She informed us. We thanked her and Marlene left to get ready. I head into my closet to pull out and outfit to wear. I chose a blue dress with a nude colored sweater and nude heels along with a light pink scarf. I placed the outfit on my bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. I applied simple make-up and started to brush out my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt like I had to start brand new. I mean I completely changed my room. I think it's time to change something else. I fingered a long, dark curl and looked around for supplies. I found exactly what I was looking for under the sink.

Let's get this started.

**Any guess as to what she's about to do? Leave them in a review! Also to anyone trick or treating tonight: please be careful! I don't want my readers in harm! That means less readers and less reviews! Have tonight though! And one last shout-out to my girl Gabby! Love you! 3 **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabeth630**


	10. Little Miss Brand New Start

_**Forever Young**_

**I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Get any good candy? I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one even more. Nobody guessed what she did to her hair so now you'll find out! Enjoy my lovely's! **

**Chapter 10: Little Miss. Brand New Start**

**Cassidy's POV: **

I placed the scissors on the bathroom counter and looked at my new hair. I found the materials needed to bleach my hair under the sink. Then I decided with my long hair there was too much blonde. So I cut a good 11inches off leaving my hair right above my shoulders. I straightened it and twisted my bangs and pinned them to the side.

I went back into my room to change and then made my way down stairs. I could hear everyone chatting in the living room. I took a deep breath and entered to room.

"Hey guys," I said confidently entering the room. Everyone looked over and there jaws dropped. I gave a hopeful smile.

"Sooo?" I drawled out "What do you think?" Spencer was the first one to speak.

"It looks nice," He said. I smiled at his response.

"Do you really?" I asked reaching up to run my fingers through it.

"Yeah," he said with a faint smile. Grace was the next to speak.

"You look like your mom," she smiled. I looked in the mirror that was in the living room. I kinda did. The only thing that ever separated our looks was my hair. Now it looks like hers.

"What made you decide to change?" Marlene asked. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I just need a brand new start." I said honestly. Everyone smiles and nods and then we make our way to the dining room for dinner. We are having my favorite: Salmon, garlic mashed potatoes, and parmesan garlic green beans. We sit around the table and talk and laugh and have an overall great time. We then move into the living room and have coffee and tea with homemade brownies and cookies. Around 8:30pm Marlene announces her departure.

"If you need anything," she said hugging me "Don't be afraid to floo me or send a letter."

"I won't Marlene." I said squeezing her. She let go and flooed home. I thank Christopher and Grace for dinner and everything once more and head up to my room. When I enter my room James and Sirius are sitting on my bed.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as I slip my heels off.

"Just wanted to hang out with you." Sirius answered "Make sure you're alright." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly." I tell them grabbing pajamas from my draw and going into the bathroom to change. I brush my teeth and pull my hair into a small ponytail then go back into my room. James is laying upside down on my bead while Sirius is rifling through my bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" I ask not directing the question at one boy in particular.

"Nothing" they both responded simultaneously. I rolled my eyes at them both. I pushed Sirius out of the way to grab a book then shoved James off the bed so I could lay down and read.

"Bloody hell Cass!" he growled rubbing his head. I only smiled and laughed at him. I feel the heat of eyes staring at me so I look up and find the two boys staring at me intensely. I let out a sigh, but down my book, and drag them out of the room. I lay back in bed and pick up my book once more.

"Finally," I breathe to myself "Alone at last."

* * *

><p>The next day was my father's funeral. I woke that morning in a somber mood. I washed my face, brushed my hair then curled it and pinned my bangs back. I applied simple make-up and began to dress myself. I pulled on black tights, a black skater dress with ¾ sleeves, and black heels. I grabbed my jacket and purse and made my way down stairs.<p>

It was very cold out that morning. I hugged my flared out jacket closer to my body. I felt Spencer wrap his arm around my shoulder to help keep me warm. I leaned into him to hide the tears forming in my eyes. We took our seats and the ceremony began. Countless numbers of people stood up to speak about my father. They shared both good and bad times. Funny and depressing. They talked about what a good man he was and what wonderful children he raised. Finally I was called up to speak. Spencer squeezed my hand as I let out a deep breath and walked to the podium.

"Umm…hi everyone." I spoke clearly "For those of you that don't know me I'm Cassidy Clark, Kent's daughter." I stammered as I spoke ensure of what to say next.

"I don't really know why he chose me to speak here today," I told the crowd honestly "My older brother Spencer is usually better at these sort of things." Laughter from the audience "I loved my father very deeply and I know he loved me as well. In fact his last words to me before he died were 'I love you'." I spoke sadly remember the terrible afternoon "I loved him very much but a part of me resents him. I resent him because he took his own life away."

Silence

"Even though he had two beautiful children worth living for he still took his life away. Up until a few days ago I didn't understand why. But a good friend pointed out to me even though he loved my brother and me and being with us made him happy, he was happiest when he was with our mother Anastasia." I told the crowd who had come to mourn my father's life. I found Sirius's steely gray eyes and smiled at him remembering our conversation from a few nights before.

"He loved her very deeply and when she died years early from colon cancer a bit of him died as well. She was taken very quickly from us and sadly he wasn't even in the room when she passed. He was never the same after that. He loved us and cared for us as best he could but he wasn't the same.

"I wish my father hadn't taken his life, but I guess he'll be happier now that he's with my mother, his wife." I looked into the sky and smiled "I love you daddy," I whispered. I stepped down from the podium and went into my purse pulling out the necklace he wore with my mother's wedding and engagement rings around it. I stood back on the small stage were his coffin was set up. I reached down to touch his cold, lifeless hand and pulled of his ring as well. I slipped it onto the chain then laid the chain on his chest. I kissed his cheek and stepped off the stage and sat in my seat next to Spencer who reached out for my hand. He kissed my temple and I leaned into him.

'It's over' I thought to myself 'It's finally over.'

* * *

><p>The next two days pass and Christmas Eve is upon us. James, Sirius, Spencer, and I spend the day wrapping and sending presents, helping decorate the ball room for the annual Christmas Bash the Potters throw. A little after lunch Grace and I head out to the tailor in Diagon Alley to pick up our dresses and robes. We also went to the salon to have our nails done and so I could get my hair fixed up professionally.<p>

Around 5:30pm I began to get ready. I showered quickly washing my freshly cut hair. I got out and dried off pulling on bra and panties and then my black robe and slippers. I dried my hair then curled it. Then I applied natural eye make-up and ruby red lipstick and gloss. I then pulled on my red cap sleeved dress that flowed down to my mid-thigh going lower in the back than the front.

"Cassidy?" someone said from the outside of my door "Can I come in?" It was Grace.

"Yeah just a second!" I called. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my body. I moved to unlock and open the door. Grace is standing in her green and black robes holding a small box in her hand.

"You aren't dressed yet?" she asked as she came in.

"Umm not yet no. I didn't want to mess up my dress while I was doing hair and make-up." I lied as I sat on the bed. I patted the space next to me and she gracefully sat down as well. She was silent for a moment before handing me the box in her hand.

"Open it," she said.

"But we normally don't open presents until tomorrow," I said staring at the box in my hand.

"Just open it," she repeated. I nodded my head and slowly removed the wrappings. I slowly opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A silver locket. My mother's silver locket.

"Your mother left this in my possession the last time I spoke to her before she passed. She wanted me to give it to you for your 18th birthday but I figured now would be better since you need her with you now more than ever." She said taking the box from my hand "She told me to tell you that as long as you wear this you'll be safe and always have her protection." She pulled the locket out of the box and wrapped it around my neck and clasped it together.

"There," she said smoothing out my hair "Now she'll always be with you." I tried to discreetly wipe the tears away from my eyes but it didn't work. Grace wiped them for me then kissed my cheek careful to not get lipstick on it. She then got off my bed and left the room. I also stood up and went over to my vanity and sat down in the chair.

I looked at the locket in the reflection and smiled. I then took off my robe slipped on my black heels with a bow as a strap then made my way down stairs. Spencer was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs in his black dress robes. When he saw me he smiled.

"You look beautiful Cass," He said extending his arm to me and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Spence," I said letting out a large sigh, "You clean up nicely as well."

"Gee, thanks Sis." He said laughing as we entered the party. Once the doors opened and everyone turned to see who was entering the room went silent. My smile faded as we uncomfortably made our way through the crowd. The chatter slowly started to increase again probably moving the conversation to the crazy sports reporter who killed himself. As we found James and Sirius they were quietly talking to each other as well.

"Hey guys," I said letting go of Spencer and moving to hug the boys.

"Hey Cassi," they both responded kissing my cheek and hugging me. I saw them looking behind me so I turned to look as well only to see a group of people staring and shaking their heads at me and Spencer.

"Ignore them Cassidy," Sirius said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and walked me out of the room while my brother and James went to talk to some distant relatives. I slump against the wall outside the ballroom and place my head in my hands.

"Is this what it's going to be like every time we go to some public event?" I mumble "Everyone pointing and staring at the crazy sports reporter's kids!"

"Your dad wasn't crazy Cassi," Sirius said "He was just-"

"He was sick I know that!" I snapped at him "But is that how everyone's going to look at me now? The sick man's daughter?"

"No Cassidy they won't!" Sirius snapped back "They'll see you as the talented, fun, beautiful girl who went through a hardship. I mean that's how I see you."

I looked up at him, "It is?" I whispered. He nodded and leaned against the wall opposite me.

"That's how everyone sees you." He admitted. I whip away the tears threatening to fall. I then stand up and walk over to him. I notice with my heels the top of my head grazes his nose. I look up at him as he looks down at me.

"Thank you," I tell him as I stand on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He hugs me back and places his head on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Cassi," He said rubbing my back "It'll be ok." After a few minutes we went back inside and danced for a while. Then I danced with James and then my brother. We were all laughing and having a good time. Around 8 O'clock Remus and Peter showed as well as Marlene.

"Marley!" I exclaimed as she sat down at the table next to me. I jumped up and hugged her "You look great Marls!"

"As do you Miss. Clark, as do you." she joked as we sat back down and started chatting away "I wish I could have gotten here sooner but my parents insisted that we go to visit my Grandparents before coming."

"Well you're here now," I said patting her leg. We talked, dance, ate, and drank the night away. Around midnight Marlene, Remus, and Peter went on their way and James, Sirius, Spencer, and I were off to bed. I pulled on a loose white tank top and red shorts with blue designs on them and crawled into bed slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep for the night.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I would greatly enjoy you're feedback! So please review! Love you all. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	11. Life of the Party

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello all! Sorry I didn't post until now, I had a busy weekend! Friday I spent doing homework and catching up on my #TGIT shows. (Shondaland anyone?) Then yesterday I went to see the Rockettes Christmas show with some friends from dance. Then today I had to go to church super early and then a 3 hour dance rehearsal, then I had to practice another dance with my sister for our school talent show. Like I said busy weekend, but I tried not to forget about you. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Life of the Party**

**Cassidy's POV**

The next morning I woke the sound of knocking on my door. I sit up slowly careful not to cause a head rush. I look at the time on my clock and it reads 5:24am.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled to myself as I wrapped my robe around my body and stuffed my feet into my slippers. I shuffle over to the door and slowly pull it open. Behind it stand James and Sirius bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet.

"What could you possibly need at 5:30 in the morning!?" I whisper hiss at them.

"Presents!" they screamed at full tone. I winced at the loud noise and slammed the door closed. I began to shuffle back over to my bed but before I was able to make it all the way over the door shot open and the boys ran in and scooped my off my feet.

"James Christopher Potter put me down!" I shrieked as they ran down the stairs. They entered the living room and deposited me on the couch. I looked around and noticed Christopher and Grace were downstairs along with Spencer as well.

"What are you all doing down here so early?" I asked them

"8 o'clock isn't that early Cass," Spencer said from his place on the floor.

"But's its 5 o'clock not 8." I said confused. Spencer shook his head and pointed the clock on the wall. From where I was sitting it read 5: 32am. I stood up and moved closer and realized it did say 8: 32am.

"I think someone is going to need glasses." Grace sing-songed. I frowned and made my way back to the couch. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me to fight the cold.

"Who wants to go first?" Chris asked sipping his tea.

"Me!" shouted the three boys. Chris rolled his eyes and picked up a present and tossed it to me.

"You're up Cassidy." He said with a smile. I caught the present and smiled back as I began to unwrap the gift. I pulled out an assortment of books, notepads, and quills with color changing ink from Lily and Marlene. Also inside was a charm bracelet with various beach related charms on it for my love of the beach.

Spencer went after me, then Sirius, then James, then Chris and Grace together. When it came back to me I picked up a present from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I pulled out an assortment of candy from Honeydukes and a new book from my favorite author. My next turn after that I opened Spencer's gift which was more candy and a light pink sweatshirt that says 'Too Sassy for You' on it. Everyone laughed as I smacked the back of his head. My final gift from Grace and Christopher was definitely my favorite. It was a sparkly maroon dress with sparkly gold t-strap heels.

"Grace!" I gasped as I pulled the dress out "I love it!" I jumped up and hugged them.

"We saw it in the store and thought of you." Chris said as I held it up to my small frame.

"Plus I think you'll be using them soon." Grace said with a smile. I stare at her in confusion but it soon leaves as I start to organize my gifts. After everyone finishes opening there presents we all move to get ready for the day. Grace and Chris had already dress so they went to make breakfast while the kids went to change.

I pulled on black tights and a black skater skirt along with a maroon sweater and high heeled brown ankle boots. I fluffed my hair which was still curly from last night and applied a small amount of natural make-up. I put on my mother's locket and the bracelet from Lily and Marlene. As I was making my bed a heard a small knock on my door. I opened it and see Sirius standing there nervously a small bag in his hand.

"Hey," I said with a faint smile.

"Hi," he answered back. I opened the door further so he could step inside.

"What's in the bag?" I asked with a small hint of curiosity. He smirked and handed it to.

"Why don't you find out?" He said sitting on my bed. I laughed slightly and sat down next to him. I reached into the bag and pulled out a small jewelry box. I stared at him questionably but he only nodded towards the box. I opened the box to find a silver necklace in the shape of a wing. And on the wing as a cancer ribbon with blue jewels to represent Colon Cancer. The kind my mom died from. I looked up at Sirius with tears burning my eyes.

"I found it when James and I were out shopping for Grace." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sirius," I breathed "It's beautiful."

"I thought it'd be a good thing for you to have. As a reminder of her." He said.

"Well now I have two." I laughed pointing at the locket. I saw his smile fade some. "Sirius, it's gorgeous really." I say nudging his leg. He laughed, his smile coming back some. I closed the box and placed it on my bed side table leaving the bag at my feet.

"Thank you Sirius," I smiled as I reached over to hug him. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a moment before I pulled back, but not before kissing his cheek. If he was surprised he didn't show it. He stood up and made his way out the door.

"See you in a bit," He said with a wink before departing. I smiled and stared at the door where he stood moments ago.

'What a goof' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon passed by peacefully as did the rest of the winter holidays. It was now New Year's Eve and I was preparing for a party at the McKinnon household. We were going back to school the day after tomorrow so I wanted to spend this one last late night having fun. Our train leaves at 10am Saturday so we had to be in bed early Friday.<p>

I knock on my door startles me out of my trance.

"Come in!" I yell swipe lip gloss across my lips. Marlene enters my rooms and squeals when she sees me.

"You look hot Cass!" she states as she closes the door. I stand up and look at myself in my floor length mirror. I'm wearing a sliver dress that is very sparkly with red strappy heels. I've given myself a smokey eye and red lips. And my hair is curled with my bangs pinned back in a twist.

"Not as hot as you do," I respond hugging her. She had on a tight black skirt and a sparkly white tank top with sparkly black heels.

"I know that," she laughed "I was just saying."

"Tell me oh modest one," I joked "When am I allowed to leave this party of yours?"

"Not until you're absolutely pissed!" she replied. I roll my eyes and grab my black pea coat and red scarf as she pulls me out the door.

"Wait did you pack an overnight bag?" she said coming to an abrupt halt. I stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Now what are you doing down there silly?" she asked with her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and stood up with her help.

"Why would I need an overnight bag?" I asked tiredly

"So you can stay overnight," she replies in a 'duh' tone of voice. I rolled my eyes and go back into my room with her on my tail to pack a bag. I throw in my tolitres, pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and my mother's locket. As I'm about to close the bag Marlene reaches in and pulls out the necklace.

"Marlene leave it," I said annoyed. She rolled her eyes and told me to turn around. I do as she says and I feel her placing the locket around my neck.

"There," she says turning my towards my mirror "Perfect." I smiled at our reflection and turn to hug her.

"I miss them Marls," I whispered.

"I know Cassi," she said "I know"

About two hours later Marlene's party is in full swing. I've had 4 or 5 glasses of punch which I'm more than positive have been spiked with Fire Whiskey. I stumble into a room and see a group of teenagers sitting in a circle on the couches with a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a shot glass on the coffee table.

"Cassidy!" James exclaims "So glad you could join us." Along with the others in the circle are Marlene, Sirius, Spencer, Remus, some Ravenclaw purebloods who's names I can't be bothered to remember, and Amos Diggory.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked taking a seat next to Marlene. We were the only two girls in the room.

"Truth or dare," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I hated truth or dare! Last time I played I ended up with Diggory as a boyfriend. I glared at him from across the room and he just smirked back.

"You up for it Clark," he asked a gleam in his eye.

"Bite me," I snapped

"Can I choose where?" he asked.

"Hey!" Spencer, James, and Sirius all called out simultaneously.

"Larry, Curly, Moe!" I snapped and the three boys looked over at me "Chill! I can handle myself, I'm a big girl."

For the first few minutes I'm not picked so I'm chill and relaxed.

"Cassidy, truth or dare." James spoke.

Damn! Spoke to soon.

"Dare," I call out surprising myself and everyone else in the room. He has to stop and think before we continue because he assumed I'd pick truth.

"What did I miss?" Sirius asked coming back from getting more booze. He tossed it to James who caught it his eyes light up before he spoke again.

"I dare you to snog Sirius." He states. I stare at him my eyes wide. I look at Sirius whose eyes are just as big. I look to my brother and see him looking furious.

"No way in hell is she doing that Potter," he growled. I roll my eyes and picked up the shot glass in the middle that was pre-poured for anyone who need to get buzzed before a dare. I downed it and set the glass down and I cross the room and stop in front of Sirius.

"Cassidy Anastasia!" Spencer snapped. I ignored him and focused on Sirius. I looked into his beautiful steely gray eyes then down at his lips and I could tell he was doing the same thing to my startling blue eyes. I stood up on my tip toes and our lips meet as he leaned down to catch mine. I could feel fireworks going off in my chest. I placed my hands on his face and traced his jawline which had a small amount of stubble on it making the kiss a thousand times better. Sirius's hands traveled to my waist and he pulled my closer to him. Right as I was about to allow his tongue entrance into my mouth I felt myself being pulled away from him.

"Enough!" Spencer shouted as I came face to face with him. I pushed away from him only to stumble into Sirius whose face was a red as my shoes. There was red around his lips from my lipstick. I gently grabbed a tissue from a nearby table and wiped it away. I smiled and made my way back to my seat next to Marlene. Everyone was absolutely silent. I decided to break it.

"Marlene," I asked cheerfully "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said cautiously.

"I dare you to give Spencer a lap dance." I said staring straight at him "Merlin knows he could use some loosing up." She lets out a small squeak. I see Remus and Spencer both grow equally uncomfortable.

"Do I have to?" She whispers. I nod my head at her.

"Either that or take of an article of clothing," I told her still glaring at Spencer who was glaring right back. She groaned then stood up and started to move over towards Spencer but then stopped and went back to her seat pulling her tank top over her head.

"I hate you," she whined as she folded her arms across her strapless bra.

"Damn McKinnon," Amos whistled "You should wear that a lot more often."

"That's it!" I growled standing up and stomping towards him. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off the chair slamming him against the wall.

"Put you shirt on Marlene," I shout from across the room.

"Or don't," Amos called as well. I slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped "I am so sick, and tired of having to deal with you goddamned men! You're all so pigheadish, rude, perverted, and assholish! You care about nothing but yourselves and your bloody pride and I'm so completely over it!" I snapped

"Sounds like you've had lots of experience," He smirked.

CRACK

"Bloody freaking hell!" I howled clutching my fist.

"Merlin's Beard Clark!" Diggory yelled clutching his nose "You're insane just like you're father." I made a move to hit him again but James grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away. Although he couldn't get to Spencer on time because he had Diggory in the same position I did.

"You ever say anything about our father again, I'll curse you so hard it'll affect your children!" He growled. Diggory nodded his head and ran as soon as Spencer let him go. Spencer looked over at me and his expression softened as he saw the tears running down my face. He pulled me from James's grasp and held me.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I shook my head and held my fist which was throbbing.

"I want daddy," I cried into his chest.

"I do to Cass," he sighed "I do to,"

**I would like the point out that I am not responsible for these character's actions. Wait... **

**REVIEW! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	12. Brand New Day

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello all! I was bored and decided to give you a little surprise...SUPRISE! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. But don't let the title fool you, it's not that happy of a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Brand New Day **

**Cassidy's POV: **

"You look fine Cassidy," my brother told me as I examined my face in the hall mirror before we left. I had gotten glasses the day before New Year's Eve and it's the first time I'm going out in public with them. They are black and have a wide frame. They feel funny on my face but I can see one hundred times better.

"I know it just feels weird." I told him as I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder. We all floo'd to the train station and waited for the train.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Grace asked as we stood waiting for 10am to roll around the Saturday following the party. I nodded my head.

"I think I will," I replied as I hugged her good-bye one more time.

"If you need anything just send a letter or tell Dumbledore and he'll floo us right away." Chris said as I hugged him next. I nodded my head before saying bye one more time and boarding the train. I hugged my sweatshirt around me tighter as I felt the cool air on the train. Even in jeans, a Gryffindor sweatshirt, and boots I was still freezing.

"Cassidy!"

I turned and saw Lily's flaming hair a short way down the corridor. I smiled as I ran towards her.

"You cut your hair!" she shouted as I ran into her open arms.

"And bleached it," I pointed it running my fingers through my still unruly curls. There were slightly more manageable now that my hair is short but still impossible to handle sometimes.

"It looks great!" she said hugging me. We made our way into a compartment and soon enough Marlene joins us too along with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" I asked as the train started to move.

"He's staying back a couple more days to help with his Grandmother." Remus spoke up "She moved in right before the holidays after his Grandfather died."

"He's such a good guy," Marlene said "If he wasn't so shy he'd have tons of girls all over him." James and Sirius laugh at this idea and I hit them both with my book to quiet them down. The trip to Hogwarts is quiet and uneventful. We change into our robes as we near Hogsmeade and then head up to the castle. The rest of the evening is quiet. We had dinner and rested in the common room until 9 o'clock when we went of to bed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next morning as we ate our breakfast the mail arrived bring with it terrible news. As I looked at the Daily Prophet I gasped at the headline.<p>

_Kent Clark's Autopsy Released_

"Merlin," James whispered next to me.

"What does it say?" Lily asked from across the table. I began to read:

_Late this morning reports were able to come into contact with the autopsy report of former sports reporter Kent Clark. It is revealed that Clark committed suicide and he did not die of natural causes or sickness. It was revealed that he made cut both arms, both legs, and his abdomen. He was later found by his daughter Cassidy Clark after she returned home for a winter holiday. _

I couldn't go on so I handed it over to her so she could finish. I could hear people all around the room talking in hushed whispers and staring at me.

"Cassidy are you ok?" James asked from next to me. I could feel my stomach flip-flopping. The feeling I normally got before I got violently sick. I tried to nod my head but the sudden motion made the feeling in my stomach worse.

"Oh merlin," I gasped as I abruptly stood and ran from the hall. The closet bathroom was by the Charms classroom so instead I ran outside and vomited in the courtyard. I could feel the burning feeling in my throat. Tears were streaming down my face and my nose was running. I sat down on the ground and banished the vomit that was lying before me. I took off my glasses and put them on the ground so I could wipe my eyes. Soon I felt a presence looming over me. I turned and saw Sirius.

"Go away," I croaked out. Instead he did just the opposite. He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Things had been kinda rocky since our kiss on Thursday but I couldn't help but cry into him.

"I thought I was over it and that I didn't care anymore," I cried into his shoulder "But I'm not over it. I miss him! I miss my dad. I just want him back." He wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed tight.

"It'll all be ok Cass, I promise it will all get better." He told me. I leaned back and stared into his steely gray eyes.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"It's a feeling." He whispered back. I let out a slight laugh and hit his chest. I take a deep breath and stand up wiping my face with the back of my sleeve.

"How do I look?" I asked dusting myself off. He stood up as well and looked me up and down. He leaned down to grab my glasses and placed the on my face.

"Perfect," He replied with his hands on my shoulders. I smiled and began to walk back into the castle with him by my side any trace of awkwardness gone. As we entered the building I saw Andrew sitting on the Main Staircase. When he heard us enter his head shot up.

"Cassidy," He said standing up and walking over to us. Sirius looked down at me and I nodded my head. He said goodbye and headed back into the Great Hall.

"Are you ok?" He asked as soon as we were alone, "Just kidding don't answer that. Of course you're not ok."

"I'm fine Andrew," I told him with a faint smile. He smiled back and then nodded his head down the corridor. I nodded and we began to walk.

"So listen," he started "I know this is probably a bad time for you. With you dad and everything that is happened. But I just wanted you to know that I wanna be there for you so you have someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on." I sucked in a breath knowing what was coming next.

"So I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me," he asked. I was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I've had a lot of crap happen to me in the past 17 years Andrew," I told him "I have a lot a baggage. I need to be with someone who's willing to put up with that but not treat me like a hurt puppy."

"I can do that," He smiled.

"Then I'd love to go out with you," I told him. I then reached up and kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>A few months pass and Easter is coming up along with a dance to celebrate. It's a semi-formal so we don't have to go all out with our dresses and such. Since Andrew and I are dating still we are going together.<p>

"What am I gonna wear?" Marlene complains as she digs through her trunk before bed one night.

"How about that baby blue dress of yours?" I suggest not looking up from my magazine.

"My mother shrunk it trying to wash it the muggle way." She grumbled. I giggled as she proceeded to throw a very point shoe at my head.

"I'm sure you'll find something." I tell her standing up to head to the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" she asked from the room. I smiled and finished brushing my teeth before going over to my cupboard. I pull out the dress the Potters got me for Christmas.

"Bloody hell," she spoke in awe "That's brilliant!"

"Thanks!" I smile admiring the dress. I put it back in its place then crawl back into bed.

"I think it's time for bed," I told her as I blew out the candle next to my bed. She placed all her clothes away then crawled into her bed and blew out her candle as well.

* * *

><p>The day of the dance arrived and the entire castle was in a bustle. The morning and afternoon went by quickly following into the longest night of my life. Around 4pm Lily, Marlene, and I gathered in our room to get ready. We laid out our dresses and shoes on our respective beds and placed our jewelry on our counter space in the bathroom. We each took a turn in the shower from oldest to youngest.<p>

Me being the oldest went first then Lily and then Marlene. I dried my hair out and Marlene curled it and pinned it back while she waited for Lily to bed done. I curled Lily's hair and loosely braided it spraying it with hair spray to keep it all in place. We each did our own make-up. I did neutral make-up with silver accents and ruby red lips. I put on the necklace Sirius got me for Christmas and simple diamond stud earrings. Finally I changed into my sparkly maroon dress. It was short and it hugged me in all the right places. I strapped on my golden sparkly heels. And stood up to look in the mirror.

"Damn," Marlene whistled as she finished dusting make-up over her face "You look bloody hot!" I blushed and brushed invisible wrinkles out of my dress.

"She's right," Lily said from her bed were she was fastening her heels "You look great."

"That's the understatement of the year!" Marlene said pulling her dress on "She's fucking fabulous! Andrew is gonna die when he sees you tonight!"

"You guys look great too," I told them. Marlene had settled for a lavender high-low dress with silver pumps. And Lily had on a black dress the hit mid-thigh with my red heels from New Years.

"Not as good as you!" they replied simultaneously. Cue blushing!

Andrew met me outside of the Gryffindor Common room and we went down to the Great Hall together.

"Did I tell you how great you look tonight?" He asked kissing my cheek as we danced later that night.

"You have but feel free to say it again," I teased. We laughed and talked all evening. As we were on the dance floor I had my head on his shoulder and we were dancing silently. I heard a commotion happening over in the corner and I saw a petite girl yelling at Sirius. She finally walked away and he went and sat down at a table.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink?" I asked Andrew. He nodded and went towards the refreshments. I went over to where Sirius was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"She found me kissing her sister in a broom cupboard." He replied dully. I rolled by eyes at him.

"Honestly Sirius you're such a pig," I teased.

"They're bloody twins how was I supposed to know the difference?" He snapped.

"I was kidding," I laughed "What's your problem?" He mumbled nothing then stood up and left the hall.

"Sirius!" I called after him but he didn't hear over the loud music.

"Here you go Cass," Andrew said setting down a goblet of punch that was no doubt spiked with alcohol.

"Umm, I have to run to the bathroom real quick." I told him standing up and rushing out. He yelled something after me but I didn't catch what it was. I saw Sirius heading up the stairs and I ran after him call his name. When he didn't reply I ran faster.

"What the hell!" I snapped as I finally caught up with him "Can you just stop for a minute and talk to me?" He continued walking.

"Sirius talk to me!" I snap.

"You wanna talk?" he said finally stopping "Go ahead talk,"

"What the hell is your problem?" I shout at him "You're acting like an asshole."

"Well that's me," He said opening his arms really big "Sirius the asshole." He turned back around and started walking again.

"Sirius!" I yelled after him "Sirius Black you answer me right now!"

He just kept walking leaving me in the dust.

**Is that a hint of jealousy I read? Yes, yes it is. I hope you enjoyed you're little hump-day treat! Enjoy the rest of you're week. I'll be posting again Friday or Saturday like usual. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	13. Frienemies

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello one and all. This chapter is a bit heavy, so prepare yourself for incoming trauma. That is all. **

**Chapter 13: Frenemies**

**Cassidy's POV: **

I walked into breakfast the next morning and sat down at my usual spot. Which sadly meant I'd be next to Sirius. The boys weren't there yet.

"Morning Girls," I said to Lily and Marlene as I grabbed my usual breakfast.

"Morning Cass," they responded. I then saw Lily give Marlene a head nod and she began talking.

"So Cassidy," Marlene started "We heard wind that you and Sirius left the party last night together. Is this true?"

"I guess you could say that," I said with an eyebrow raised "Why may I ask are you asking."

"Well we were just wondering, it was some big mouth Slytherin saying it so we didn't want to believe it." Lily said "But what were you thinking Cass? You have a boyfriend."

"I know that Lily," I told her confused at what was going on. Then I realized. "Oh no! Oh no no no no no no!"

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Lily. I shot up out of my seat smashing into Sirius.

"Slow down Cassi, Jeez!" He said steady us. I glared at him and pushed him away from me. I ran to the Ravenclaw table and looked around for Andrew.

"Cassidy?" I turned and saw him walking into the Great Hall.

"Andrew!" I breathe a sigh of relief "I just want to tell you something can we go outside for a moment?"

"Sure," He said placing a hand on my back and walking me out the door.

"I didn't sleep with Sirius," I blurt out as soon as we are outside the Great Hall. Andrews's eyes bug out of his head and he looks confused.

"Ummm, what?" he asks

"I didn't sleep with him. I know I ran out after him all of a sudden. But it was because he was mad and upset. I didn't sleep with him. I swear to Merlin." I explain in one breath. He still looks shocked and confused.

"Some Slytherin started a rumor that I slept with him last night because we both left the party and never came back." I sighed "But we didn't, I said something I shouldn't have and he got mad and left and I went to apologize but he blew me off."

"Thank you for telling me that, so I wouldn't assume the worst." He said after what seemed like hours.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"That you told me the truth?" He asked "Of course not, it makes me happy that I have such a considerate girlfriend." He said with a smile. He kissed my forehead and walked back into the Great Hall with me by his side we split and went our separate ways and sat at our tables.

"Ok, got that straightened out." I said sitting down a popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"So he's just ok that you and Sirius screwed each other?" Marlene asked. Remus then proceeded to spit out is juice and Sirius choked on his eggs.

"Yes, because we didn't screw each other in the first place." I said matter-o-factly.

"Good Morning," James said sitting down with Peter.

"Morning James, Peter" I said "Oh and I forgot morning Remus." Everyone suddenly felt silent and I could feel Sirius glaring at me.

"Good Morning to you to Cassidy," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh so you want to talk to me now?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes, "Let it go Cassi," He said sipping from his goblet.

"I have," I said stabbing at my breakfast "I've let it go. It's so gone right now."

"Well good," He said eating his food. I turned and glared at him. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. They next thing I knew Sirius was soaking wet and I was standing with a goblet in my hand.

"Cassidy!" I heard James yell.

"Now it's gone," I whispered before dropping the goblet and storming out of the Hall. I run up to my room and lay down on my bed. Eventually Lily comes in and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Go ahead, read me the riot act." I said "I'm listening."

"I wasn't planning on it but I will if you want me too." She said.

"It's just that," I said getting up "He was acting like my best friend for the whole year and then I say one thing and he goes all berserk. Then he acts like nothing happened! I don't understand that boy." I sigh.

"You know what will make you feel better?" she asked with a smile.

"What?" I asked cautiously

"Quidditch!" she exclaimed "The game starts in 20 minutes! Get dressed and let's go!" I roll my eyes but get up anyways. I pull on rolled up jeans, black converse, and an old long sleeved quidditch jersey of my brothers. Lily and I head outside and meet up with Marlene, Remus, and Peter. We take our seats in the high bleachers and wait for the game to start. The players soon came out on the field and the game soon started. About an hour later neither Seeker had spotted the snitch.

"I'm heading back to the castle," I told my friends "I've got loads of homework to do." I made my way down and started my trek back to the castle. I heard a whistle blow and I saw our Seeker holding the snitch. I could see James fly over to Sirius and high five him. I smiled at their boyish antics. I begin to walk away when a bludger fly's past me nearly taking my head off.

"What the bloody…." I say as I look in the direction it came and saw a one of the Slytherin Beaters hovering in the air with a smirk on his face. I looked in the direction in was heading and it was about to hit Sirius.

"Oh bloody hell!" I shouted "Sirius! Watch out!" I screamed and started running towards the field. He looked around and when he saw the bludger it was too late. It rammed right into his shoulder with a loud crack knocking him from his broom.

"Sirius!" I shrieked. I ran into the stadium and onto the field. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell on him to slow down his fall. As he hits the ground the crowd goes crazy. I run onto the field over to him. James and Spencer fly down and jump off their brooms.

"Sirius?" I shout as I reach him "Sirius can you hear me?" His chest is moving up and down so I know he's breathing.

"Sirius, mate can you hear me?" James called slapping his face lightly. Sirius groans and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Get a Madam Pomfrey over here!" Spencer calls out.

Madam Pomfrey comes over with a stretcher and levitates him onto it. She and Spencer begin to move it towards the castle. I move to go to but James holds me back.

"We'll go in a little bit ok?" He says. I nod my head and go with him to the locker room. I wait outside while he showers and changes as soon as he's outside we head to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will only allow one person to see him.

"You go James," I tell him "I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now." He nods his head and goes in. Spencer comes out a moment later. I stand up and ask how he is.

"He's up and aware of his surroundings." He responded "He's a little foggy on what happened but other than that he's fine."

"How's his shoulder?" I asked remembering the sickening crack I heard as the bludger connected with his shoulder.

"It was dislocated but Madam Pomfrey set it back. He'll just be sore for a while." He said glumly "I'll have to find a new Beater for the Quidditch finals."

"You'll find someone," I tell him. We are silent for a moment and I keep looking towards the door. Spencer must notice because he say's something.

"Go," he said gesturing towards the door "He wants to see you."

I shake my head, "Madam Pomfrey said only one person,"

"That's because I was in there." He said pushing me "Go." I sigh and head towards the door but not before hugging Spencer.

"I love you Spence," I whispered. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Love you too sis," He said ruffling my growing hair. I let go and made my way to see Sirius. I head in and see that the Hospital Wing is almost empty. I spot the curtain that is closed at the back of the Wing and head towards it.

"Knock, Knock." I said before popping my head in to see him. His face lights up as when he sees it's me. I smile back at him.

"There she is!" He beams "My hero."

I laugh, "Yeah right."

"No really!" he protested "Madam Pomfrey said if you hadn't slowed my fall I'd have shattered every bone in my body and I'd be in a lot more pain than I am right now,"

"How's your shoulder?" I asked pointing to it.

His grin widened, "Hurts like a bitch." He stated proudly. I laugh and move to hug him lightly.

"I'm glad you're ok," I told him.

"Me too," he said. James cleared his throat and we both looked at him. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I'm gonna head out and tell Remus and Peter you're still alive." He said. He winked at us before leaving. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Sirius. I realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. I saw his smile widen again but he didn't say anything.

"Are we good?" I asked

"Meaning?" He replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked again. He thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"How could I stay mad at you," he said with a laugh. I smiled and hugged him again basking in his warmth.

* * *

><p>3 months go by and the school year is already done. Sirius and I have never been closer and he has recovered very well. Gryffindor won the Quidditch and the House cup. Tomorrow we leave for home and I stand at the back of the crowd with James at my brother's graduation ceremony.<p>

"I can't believe he's graduating," I whispered to James.

"I know, it feels like it was just yesterday we were playing quidditch together for the first time," James whispered back. Spencer's name was called and he stood up and received his diploma. James and I hooted and hollered for him.

"Yeah Spencer!" I shout. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is also there. Well all of the minus Sirius. I look around and see him running over. I smile and wave him over. He jogs over and stands by me.

"Where were you mate?" James hissed.

"With Talia," He said wagging his eyebrows. James rolls his eyes and I try to hide my anger. Lately I've been feeling these pangs of jealousy towards Sirius and his new girlfriend Talia Michaels a daft Hufflepuff. I turn back to the ceremony as the Valedictorian makes a speech.

Sirius nudges me and whispers, "That'll be you next year Cass," I roll my eyes but smile. I mean he's probably right. The ceremony finishes and I seek out Spencer.

"You did it!" I scream as I run over to him and hug him.

"Were you doubting me?" He questions. I raise my eyebrows and shrug. He pushes me and we laugh. He then waves at someone behind me I turn and see Andrew walking over. My smile drops a little but widens once he reaches us.

"Congratulations Spencer," He said extending his hand. Spencer takes it and they guy hug. Spencer then says good-bye and walks over to his friends. Andrew kisses my and looks me up and down.

"You look gorgeous Cassidy," He said with a smile. I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing a blue and pink maxi dress with floral patterns, a cropped jean jacket rolled up to my elbows, and pink wedged heels. My hair has grown so it now reaches just past my shoulders. It's curled into waves and I have simple make-up on.

"Thanks!" I said blushing "You look great too." He had on a polo shirt with kakis. We took a wake around the grounds until it was time for dinner. After dinner the Gryffindor's had a party for the graduating seniors. I sit by the window with a cup of butterbeer in my hand. I see Sirius heading over to me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey," He said plopping down next to me.

"Hey," I said back. The noise was deafening around us so the silence between us was comfortable. He then grabbed the cup from my hand and put it down. I began to protest but he took my hand and led me through the crowd of people and out the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"On a walk," He said simply. I stared at him then went with it and we began to walk. We walked and walked until we decided it was time to turn around. On the way back we were talking when all of a sudden Sirius stops.

"What is it Sirius?" I asked

"I love you," He blurted. As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth I knew he regretted it. His eyes widened and his hand flew to his hair.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Sorry that kinda just came flying out." He said running his hand through his hair "It's just…. I love you. I have ever since you came to visit me after I fell of my broom or was knocked off really. I just wanted you to know that." He said looking down at the floor. We were both silent for a moment before I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him.

**Like I said, incoming trauma.**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	14. Calm Before the Storm

_**Forever Young**_

**Normally I would have waited a couple of days to post again but my best friend was insistent that I post. Normally I'm the kinda person who drags out a cliffy as much as possible. So here you go. Remember incoming trauma. **

**Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm **

**Sirius's POV: **

When her hand touched my cheek my heart speed up. When her lips touched mine I'm almost positive it stopped beating. But only for a moment. As soon as I processed what was happening I began to engage in kissing her back. I entangle my fingers in her hair and she does the same to me. I push her back up against a wall and lift her so her legs wrap around my waist. We come up gasping for air after a minute or so.

I stared into icy blue orbs and she stared back at my steely gray ones. I lightly kissed her again but it turned into something more passionate. We kissed and kissed for what seemed like years we only stopped when we heard a voice.

"What the bloody hell?"

Our lips disconnected immediately and we both turned to see James and Spencer standing there with disapproving looks on their faces. Cassidy closed her eyes and I slowly lowered her to the ground. She hung her head and I looked anywhere but at James and Spencer.

"Care to explain?" James asked crossing his arms. I didn't dare look him in the eye. I could hear Cassidy begin to sniffle next to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before running in the direction of the common room.

"Cassidy!" Spencer called running after "Cassidy stop!" Leaving just me and James. I leaned against the wall and slid down it placing my head in between my knees.

"I screwed up didn't I?" I asked. I felt James slid down next to me and place a hand on my knee.

"Big time,"

**Cassidy's POV: **

I kept running until I got all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. But to my displeasure she was asleep.

"Wake up!" I hissed at the portrait "I said wake up you bloody portrait!"

"Cassidy!" I heard Spencer call. I groaned and sunk to the ground.

"Just leave me alone," I cried.

"Do you want to tell me what that was back there?" He asked angrily. I shrugged my shoulders and cried some more.

"Moment of weakness?" I answered softly hoping it would get a laugh out of him. I took a peak between my fingers. No luck.

"I'm being serious Cassidy, why the hell where you kissing him when you have a boyfriend." He asked a bit softer this time sitting down next to me. I only shrugged my shoulders again and cried harder.

"It just happened!" I gasped between sobs "I didn't mean for it to happen." Spencer wrapped his arm around me.

"I know Cass, I know." He said "You're gonna have to tell Andrew though, it's the right thing to do."

"I know," I sighed.

* * *

><p>When I went to bed that night my eyes had been bloodshot and tears streaked my face. I went to bed before Lily or Marlene could see me so they didn't ask questions. I was the first person up that morning so I quietly went into the bathroom. My eyes were still a little bit red and I could see the tears staining my face. I quickly showered and dried my hair placing it in a two small french braids with only eyeliner and mascara on. I put on my glasses, pulled on high waisted shorts and a white t-shirt turned into a tank top that read 'Vogue' in black lettering. I laced up my black converse and went back into the room to pack.<p>

As I entered the room Lily and Marlene were beginning to rise. They both had bed head and were rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Rise and shine!" I chirped as I ripped the curtains open letting sunlight enter the room. They both groaned and went back under the covers. Once I reminded them that summer was beginning they hopped out of bed immediately. I rolled my eyes and finished packing my bags. When they were both ready we placed our bags outside the door and went down for breakfast.

"Is it just me or is Talia Richardson giving me the death glare?" I asked as I ate my strawberries that morning. They both turned around to stare at the glaring red head.

"Nope she is definitely giving you a death glare," Marlene said as she went back to her breakfast.

"Do you have any idea why," Lily asked looking backward again.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not a clue." But deep down inside I had an inkling of why. We finished breakfast then checked with McGonagall before leaving the castle for the summer and heading down to the train station. The train trip was quiet we opted for sitting by ourselves this time instead of with the boys. Mainly because I had made it a point to sit in a different compartment than usual.

When we arrived in London I bid my friends farewell and we made plans to meet in Diagon Alley later this summer. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and found Grace Potter talking to Marlene's mother.

"Cassidy! How wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you as well Mrs. McKinnon!" I told her. We talked for a while before Andrew came over to say good-bye. He pulled me over to a secluded corner so we could say good-bye.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him as he kissed me good-bye. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'll miss you too," He said slowly "A lot." I smiled but felt a guilty feeling on the inside. I hugged him and watched him go towards his friends. I sighed and made my way back to Grace.

"Are they still not back?" I asked

"No they just floo'd home." She said pointing at the fireplace. I nodded my head as we made our way over. We waited in line and when it was my turn I grabbed a handful of powder and yelled out 'Potter Mansion'. When I got there my bag was waiting for me by the couch. I grabbed it and made my way up the stairs. As I got to the hallway. I quickly made my way to my room. As soon as I enter my room a door down the hall opened. I looked over but suddenly wish I hadn't. It was Sirius. I tried to get in my room and shut the door as fast as possible but Sirius barged in before I could.

"Knock much?" I snapped as I placed my trunk on my bed and began to sort out clothes.

"Seriously?" He asked "You're not gonna talk about it?

"About what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Enough with the bullshit Cassidy!" he hissed "Why won't you talk about that kiss?" I froze when he mentioned it. I knew it was coming but it still hit me like a plunge into the ocean in the dead of winter.

"Can't we just forget about it and move on?" I asked moving to separate out my clothes in my trunk.

"No Cassidy we can't." He exclaimed. I refused to talk as I continued to unpack my bag. He grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"Look at me," He said. I did and I immediately wanted to turn away. Looking into his gorgeous gray orbs just made me sad and upset at what we had done.

"Sirius," I sighed "I'd rather just forget about it. Can't we do that? Please, for me." I asked looking at him with a soft expression.

"I just don't see why," He said letting go of my hands and walking around.

"Because," I started "You are dating Talia and I am dating Andrew. I don't want to hurt them."

"Well you won't be hurting Talia because I broke up with her this morning," He told me. I stared at him dumbfound.

"Did you tell her what we did?" I hissed in a low voice. He shook his head. "Then why was she glaring at me this morning?" I asked myself. I shook my head and got back on track.

"Well I can't hurt Andrew," I said "He's good for me."

"He's pathetic and boring," Sirius scoffed "He's terrible for you,"

"No he's not he's perfect for me!" I exclaim "He's nice and sweet and gorgeous. He'll listen to me complain about my shitty life for hours and I'll listen to his. He's good and he's safe for me and-"

"Safe? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Sirius asked.

I took a deep breath before speaking again, "It means, he won't hurt me. Like I know you would if we were together." I spoke softly.

"I would never hurt you Cassidy! Don't you know that?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Not intentionally no," I said folding my hands "But you would unintentionally. That's how you are, that's who you are. And I don't want to be one of your play things. I need a relationship with someone who can keep me whole and balanced. I need sanity and security. And you can't give me that Sirius." I said. He nodded his head before storming over to the door and exiting the room. As he left he slammed to door shut. I slid down to the ground as tears sipped out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>A week passed by and I was getting ready to meet Lily and Marlene in Diagon Alley for lunch and some shopping. I had just gotten out of the shower and had begun to dry my hair when there was a knock on my door.<p>

"Just a second!" I shouted as I reached for my robe. I slipped it on and answered the door. Spencer stood in front of me with an urgent look on his face.

"What's up Spence?" I asked. He opened his mouth then closed it. He entered the room and closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"We have to talk," He said patting the seat next to him. I gave him a questioning look then complied and sat down next to him.

"As you know dad wrote in his will that we were to stay here until we graduated from Hogwarts." I nod my head and he continues "Well since I've graduated I've decided to start looking for a flat of my own."

"What?" I exclaimed jumping up.

"I'm sorry Cass, but if I'm gonna start Auror Training I'm gonna need a place of my own." He told me guiding me back to my seat "Some friends and I are going flat hunting the day after tomorrow." I'm silent for a moment before I begin to nod my head.

"If that's what you want then I sure as hell can't stop you," I said standing up to go into the bathroom.

"Cassidy," Spencer sighed.

"Don't you even care that dad is gone?" I shrieked whipping around "Don't you even care that I'm going mental trying to keep myself together? You can't move out, you can't join the Aurors! Spencer I need you here with me!" I shouted. I was breathing heavy on the brink of tears. Spencer moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to do what's best for me Cass," he told me "The Potters are here for you and will be taking care of you. I have to start acting like an adult now that I'm no longer in school." I sighed into his chest and nodded.

"Ok, but promise you'll visit?" I said stepping back. He smiled and nodded.

"You got it sassy," He smirked. I laughed as he kissed my temple and left the room. I let out a deep breath and finished getting ready. I dried my hair and curled it into messy curls. I pulled on a pair of floral high waisted shorts, ruffled white tank top, and a cropped jean jacket. I then hesitated then clasped on the necklace Sirius had given to me last Christmas. I strapped on white wedges with a blue trim to match my shorts. I pulled on my glasses and grabbed a cross body bag. I put my wallet and any other essentials in the bag and made my way down stairs. Grace was in the living room so I stopped to say good-bye.

"I'm leaving now Grace," I said placing my bag down to hug her "I should be back before dinner,"

"Alright dear," she said hugging me as well "Be careful now,"

"Always," I said a gleam in my eye.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Lily, Marlene, and I sat at a table outside the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. We were laughing and having a great time.<p>

"Did James actually do that?" Lily giggled. I nod my head and take a spoonful of my peppermint ice cream.

"I swear to Merlin," I laughed. "Funniest thing I've seen in years."

"So Cassidy," Marlene started. "How's the Sirius thing going?" I had told them on the train ride home about what had happened between us. I had also mentioned earlier today what had happened after I got home.

I sighed, "It's not, he's barely looked at me since we've been home." I grumbled. He barely comes out of his and James room and when he does he avoids me as much as possible.

"Did you try apologizing?" Lily asked. I looked down at my ice cream and mumbled out an answer. "What was that?" she asked again. I let out a deep sigh.

"I said, no I haven't." I admitted "But he hasn't made any try to talk to me."

"Cassidy," Marlene started. "You basically told him he wasn't good enough for you. I'd be pretty upset if someone said that to me." I groaned and banged my head on the table.

"What do I do?" I moaned.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up and my stomach swooped. There stood James with Remus and Sirius behind him. Remus had moved towards Marlene and kissed her cheek. They started dating right after the Easter dance. James as behind Lily's chair, the two of them had gotten rather close as well. Sirius stood to the side of James next to Remus. I could see the uncomfortable look on his face matching how I felt.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I heard myself saying. "I'm just tired." I lied. Now normally I'm a pretty decent liar. But even I knew what I had just said was complete and utter bullshit.

"Sure tired," James teased. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my ice cream.

"Well Marlene we best be going now." Remus said after a considerably long awkward silence. I gave Marlene a look and she suddenly looked apologetic.

"Right I forgot," she said throwing away her ice cream. "Remus and I are having dinner with his parents tonight. Sorry girls I'm gonna have to cut this short."

"Have fun Marls." I said hugging her as she leaned down to hug me. She hugged Lily then her and Remus went down the lane back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"You know what I have to go down to Flourish and Blotts for a new Quidditch book I've been meaning to get." James said after they had left. I could see him give Lily a look through his glasses. She nodded her head.

"You know what I'll come with. I have a book I need to pick up as well." She said standing up and throwing away her ice cream. She reached down and hugged me.

"I'll owl you later alright?" she told me. I nodded and watched her and James retreating forms leaving Sirius and me by ourselves.

"And then there were two," I laughed taking a bite of ice cream to ease the awkwardness. Sirius only rolled his eyes and started to leave as well. I sighed and stood up throwing away my ice cream and went down the street after him.

"Sirius wait," I called catching up to him. "Please can we talk?" He stopped and sighed. He didn't say anything for a while but then he finally nodded his head.

"Not here," He said. He continued to walk and I followed him. We went all the way to The Leaky Cauldron and left Diagon Alley. We walked in muggle London for a while until he stopped at a little Café. We entered and sat down. I opened my mouth to begin talking but he held up a finger and went to the counter. Moments later he reappeared with two to-go cups of what looked like iced tea and lemonade.

"So," he said taking a sip of the lemonade "Talk." I took a sip of the iced tea before begin to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said "I'm sorry for what I said to you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I wish things didn't have to be the way they are but they do. I can't hurt Andrew, but I don't want to lose you." I took a deep breath and another sip of tea. We were both silent for a while occasionally taking sips from our drinks. Finally he spoke.

"You're wearing the necklace." He stated pointing at my neck. I looked down and smiled forgetting that I had it on.

"I am," I nodded. He looked at me, I looked at him. We smiled. Just by those few sentences exchanged and gestures made, I knew we were ok again.

**Kinda like the chapter say's this is just the calm before the storm. There is defiantly more hellish things to come within the next few chapters. Have a fabulous Sunday my friends. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	15. When All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Forever Young**_

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter! As the title says this is the chapter when all hell is breaking loose. There is a note towards the bottom that I highly suggest you read just in case. So please enjoy this chapter and enjoy you're Sunday!**

**Chapter 15: When All Hell Break's Loose **

**Cassidy's POV: **

"I can't believe you have your own flat." I squealed as Spencer opened the door 3 weeks later. Him and his friend had found a flat two weeks ago and moved in last week. Today was the first time I was seeing it. James and Sirius had come with mainly to see the flat but also because Chris and Grace didn't want me wandering alone in London.

"It looks great Spence," James said slapping his shoulder as we entered the flat. His roommate was out so it was just the four of us.

"Yea it looks nice," Sirius agreed not making eye contact. Him and Spencer were never really on the best terms and after what happened after graduation Spencer really doesn't like him.

"Thanks guys, come on in," He said moving down the hall. We all took a seat in the living room and the boys proceeded to talk about Quidditch. I stayed cuddled into my brother's side having not seen him in a week. Around 1:30pm we got hungry so I went and made some lunch for us since I was the only one that could make something edible. While I was stirring some lemonade I heard someone enter the room.

"Need any help?" Sirius asked. I smiled and shook my head. He planted himself in one of the bar stools and just watched me. I tried to get back to work but I could feel his eyes burning into my head.

"Stop staring at me," I giggled splashing him with some water. His eyes lit up and he come onto the other side of the counter and grabbed my around the waist lifting me up.

"Sirius!" I squealed "But me down!" He stuck his hand under the running faucet and splashed me. I somehow managed to turn myself around so I was facing him.

"Where do you think you're going Clark?" he teased tickling my sides.

"Sirius!" I laughed "Stop tickling me you prat!" I pulled away from him a little bit too hard causing both of us to lose our footing and fall to the kitchen floor. Luckily he caught himself and was now hovering over me in a push-up position. Our faces were inches apart. I caught myself staring into his mesmerizing steel eyes. All I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him but I knew I shouldn't. You know with my boyfriend and everything.

"You should probably know that all I want to do is kiss you right now," Sirius admitted "But I'm not going to. With your boyfriend and all." I giggled and nodded.

"I admire your self-restraint." I told him breathlessly. He grinned and I laughed.

"Oui Black! Get off of my sister you dumb prat!" Spencer called as he stepped into the kitchen. Sirius' head shot up and mine shot back and we both got a look at Spencer's red angry face and James's hysterical one. Sirius looked back down at me then winked and stood up helping me up as well.

"Honestly you two," Spencer sighed "You are 17 years old, act like it!" He snapped. He turned his back and went back into the living room. James, Sirius, and I stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. I went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I re-adjusted my white romper and mint green kimono. I buckled my gold sandals. I fluffed my curly hair and dried off the water droplets. When I went into the living room I found my brother, James, Sirius, and another boy standing there who looked familiar from behind.

"Andrew?" I asked startled. The boy turned around and I realized it was him. "Andrew!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Hey Cassi," He said lightly kissing my cheek. "So I hear our brothers are roommates now." I looked at him in confusion.

"Didn't you're brother graduate the year before my brother?" I asked confused. He nodded his head.

"Yea but he spent the year traveling, he started Auror Academy with your brother. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged him around the waist.

"Well good," I said "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too love," He smiled. I heard a groan and I looked over to see Sirius with a grumpy look on his face.

"Problem Black?" Andrew asked.

"None at all," He said back. He then muttered something about the loo and left the room. I started to move to go after him but I saw Spencer shaking his head at me. I stayed in my place and leaned against Andrew. A man who I assume is Andrew's brother enters the room from the kitchen and notices me right away.

"You must be the infamous Cassidy Clark," He boomed. "I'm Mark, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand. I smiled and accepted shaking his hand. We talked and chatted for a while before James announced that we had to leave because we had to make it back for dinner.

"Promise you'll visit," I asked as I hugged Spencer good-bye. He nodded his head and kissed my forehead.

"I promise," He said with a wink. I laughed and hugged him one last time before we left the building. We made it to an apparition point and apparated back to the Potter Household.

"Hey guys," Grace says as we enter the kitchen. "How's Spencer's flat?" We all replied with good and nice. She told us to go clean-up for dinner and we did. I entered my room and splashed some cold water on my face. I then decided to take off the make-up I had applied this morning and I pulled my hair into a knot on the top of my head.

Afterwards I looked into the mirror. I look healthier than I had last time I took a good look in the mirror without make-up. I didn't have bags under my eyes. I looked well rested. My skin wasn't as pale as normal. I looked healthy.

"Cassidy dinner!" I heard Grace call. I took a deep breath and sighed. Hopefully I stayed that way.

* * *

><p>The weeks continued to pass by and summer began to fade into autumn. It was the last weekend before break and the Potters were headed to Scotland for it. A distant family member had died and they had to attend the funeral. They exempted Sirius and me from it because we hadn't known the person at all. James barely new them but he was forced to go.<p>

"It's not fair," James whined as they stood by the fireplace Thursday evening. They were packed and ready to go.

"Life isn't fair James," His mother reminded him. James rolled his eyes and muttered a bye to me and Sirius before disappearing into the flames. Grace was next.

"You guys will be ok?" she asked. We both nodded our heads. "Ok if you need anything just floo. We'll be back on Sunday morning." After she hugged and kissed us she was gone in the flames. Chris was after her.

"Be safe you two," he said sternly. "I put wards up to make sure no one can apparated. Be safe please." He said before kissing my cheek and shaking Sirius' hand. He was gone after that.

"And then there were two," I joked after the flames had died down. Sirius smiled but then made his way back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I've still got homework to finish and we start school in a week." He called back. I nod my head and yell up to him that I'll start making dinner. When I finish making simple chicken noodle soup I ladle some into two bowls and placed two spoons in them before I begin to levitate them up the stairs into Sirius' room. I knocked on the door and heard him tell me to come in.

"I brought soup," I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Thanks Cassi," he said plucking the bowl out of the air. He set it down on the desk and went back to his homework.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Potions," He said. "I'm bollocks at it." I snorted.

"I hardly believe that," I said. "You normally do pretty good at it don't you?" He only shook his head.

"James is usually my partner and he's pretty decent," He admitted. "But I'm awful at it without him." I stared at him then smiled. He looked at me funny but I pulled a chair up next to his.

"Well lucky for you, you happen to be in the presence of the girl who's top in our class," I told him taking a seat. I pulled his paper next to me and we began to work on it and eat our soup together. After we finished we sat on his bed and talked for a while before bed.

"Did he seriously do that?" Sirius asked bewildered. I nod my head and try not to laugh but I'm unsuccessful.

"I thought James was a clutz now," He said. I nodded my head through the laughter. I looked at Sirius and he was just starting at me in amazement.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally asked him. He smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," He said. "You're just… nice to look at?" I laughed at his pathetic excuse but brushed it off. We must have fell asleep talking because the next thing I remembered was a pulsing feeling in my bladder. My eyes slowly opened and I tried to get up but my attempts failed due to the fact that there was an arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I look behind me and saw Sirius sleeping as well. I slowly pulled his arm off of my waist and made my way into the bathroom. I checked the time and the clock said 2:26am. I then realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I made my way out of the bathroom and over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius croaked out. I turned back towards him and saw that his eyes were fluttering open.

"I'm going back to get changed," I told him softly.

"Will you come back?" he asked hoarsely. I nodded my head and quickly made my way down the hall and into my room. I pulled on shorts and a tank top, braided my hair back and was in Sirius' room within 10 minutes. As I moved towards the bed I realized he had put on his pajamas as well. Which consisted of Gryffindor flannel pants and no top. I blushed at the thought of sleeping next to him with no shirt on. I brushed it off and crawled in next to him resting my head on his chest taking in the warmth radiating of his skin.

"Love you," I heard him mumble before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. I smiled at the thought.

"I love you too," I whispered before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke the sound of the shower going. My eyes fluttered open and realized I was still in Sirius' room. I sat up in bed and saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. The light spray of the water sounded through the room. I smiled to myself then quietly made my way out the door and down the hall into my room. I grabbed a sweatshirt and socks before going down stairs to eat breakfast. A few minutes later Sirius enters the kitchen dressed, and running a hand through his hair.<p>

"Morning," I said with a smile. He smiled back and sat at the counter. We were both silent for a while before Sirius spoke up.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look unsure of what he meant.

"Mean what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and got off his chair.

"Never mind," He spoke. "Forget I said anything." He then left the kitchen and announced he was going on a run in the yard. I frowned and stared at the empty chair he just abandoned. A thought came into my head but I pushed it away.

'He was asleep,' I thought. 'He couldn't have heard me.'

I pushed the thought away and finished my cereal. I walk upstairs and begin to change. I pulled on gray athletic shorts, a white tank top, a black half zip pullover, and black running sneakers. I threw my growing hair into a loose bun and jogged down the stairs and out the back door. As I was exiting the house I was nearly run over by Sirius.

"Jesus Cass!" He shouted as he grabbed my waist to steady me. I squealed and wrapped my hands around his neck bringing myself into him.

"Sorry," I breathed into his chest. "I didn't see you there." He chuckled.

"Obviously," he said. I smiled at him and began to stretch. "Do you want me to wait for you?" He asked. I shook my head and continued stretching as he went off to continue his run. Soon I rolled my neck one last time and started jogging. As I ran I came upon Sirius laying down on the ground.

"Sirius?" I called out as I ran closer to his body. I saw his head shoot backwards and smile.

"Hey," He called. "Do you know any healing spells? I think I twisted my ankle." I nodded my head and sat down next to him and examined his ankle.

"Nothing too bad," I spoke after I was done. "Let me go grab my wand and some ice." He nodded and I stood back up and sprinted back the way I came. I entered the kitchen I grabbed an icepack, my wand, and two water bottles. I ran back to the yard where Sirius was.

"Took you long enough," He joked as I sat down next to him. I slapped his leg then began explaining that he would feel more pain before it got better. I waved my wand over his ankle and began muttering the spell. I saw his face contort into a grimace then relaxed as the pain went away.

"Better?" I asked

"Much," He said with a smile. We both stood up and walked towards the pool area so he could sit on a lounge chair. He sat down and I placed the ice on his ankle. So it wouldn't swell and hurt him anymore.

"You should be good in a little while." I said tucking a piece of falling hair behind my ear. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Cass," He said. He looked at the pool and got a devious look on his face.

"What?" I asked a smile growing on my face as well.

"Would jumping in the pool be a terrible idea?" He asked. I thought about it for a second before toeing off my sneakers and peeling off my socks. I stood up and began walking towards the pool. I stripped off my sweatshirt and threw it at Sirius whose mouth was hanging open.

"Coming?" I smirked. His mouth grew into a huge grin and he followed suite. He took off his shoes and socks then ran toward me peeling off his t-shirt. He grabbed me around the waist and I screamed as we feel into the pool together. I came up gasping for air to see an enormous grin on his face. I smirked and splashed him with water then swam away.

"You are going to pay for that Clark!" He teased swimming after me. I swam all the way to the shallow end of the pool and quickly got out and ran towards my things. Suddenly I was frozen and then Sirius grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. He then unfroze me with his wand.

"Finally," he grinned. "Right where I want you."

"I take it there's a double meaning there?" I questioned breathlessly. He nodded his head.

"I really want to kiss you right now," He admitted. I smiled and shut my eyes.

"What's stopping you?" I asked opening them again. His expression was now serious. I looked at his lips now inches from mine, then into his mysterious eyes that had darkened, filled with lust. I finally couldn't stand it and I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back with a fiery passion. We broke apart for a moment and stared into each other's eyes before engaging in another kiss.

***IT'S ABOUT TO GET STEAMY UP IN HERE! ANYONE WHO MIGHT FEEL SQUIMISH JUST STOP READING AND COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER. IT DOESN'T GET TO DESCRIPTIVE JUST A LITTLE PG-13! JUST A WARNING!* **

His hand reached down so he could pick me up and support me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started walking towards the house our lips locked together the entire time. As we entered the kitchen he sat me down on the counter and our tongues continued to battle. When we broke apart I was finally able to form an actual statement.

"My wand," I panted. "And our other clothes. Can you summon them?" He nodded and Accio'd each item and placed them on the counter and handed me my wand. He then proceeded to kiss me once more.

In between kisses I was able to mumble out, "Bedroom". He gave me a questioning look but I just glared at him and he complied. He picked me up once more and we made our way up the stairs. He entered his room and he finally let me on the ground. I lightly pushed him onto his bed and began to strip off my shirt.

"Cassidy," He began to protest. I stopped him with another kiss.

"We're going to do this ok," I told him. He sighed and nodded as he began to take off his clothes as well. When we were finally out of our clothes we were in his bed and finally made passionate love to each other.

**For those of you who are left, I greatly appreciate you reading this story. I would also like to tell you that I might not be posting as much due to my extremely busy schedule these next few weeks. I will try as much as I can but no promises for a chapter every week. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**P.S. I hope everyone has a Thanksgiving as fabulous as all of you! Kisses! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	16. In the Nude

_**Forever Young **_

**Hello all! Super short chapter today! I was in a goodish mood because I've gotten lots of reviews, favorites, and follows these last couple of days and that made me pretty happy! Plus yesterday I was in Philly until like 10:30 and didn't get home until like midnight so my mom let me stay home from school today. I was in Philly for a rehearsal. For those of you who don't know (which is most of you) I'll be performing in the Dunkin Donut's Thanksgiving Day Parade with my dance company and I was at Philly for that rehearsal. Lets just say it was a long night. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 16: In the Nude **

**Cassidy's POV: **

It was a little after noon when I heard a noise downstairs. I shot up in bed and looked around. I was still in Sirius' room. I looked down and realized I was still nude. I pulled the blanket up higher around my naked body. Then I heard the noise again. I looked over at Sirius who didn't stir at all. The noise sounded a third time causing me to get out of bed and pull on my sports bra and knickers. I grabbed an abandoned Quidditch Jersey off the floor and pulled it over my half naked body.

I grabbed my wand slowly made my way down the stairs that led out into the living room. I looked around and saw no one. Although there was ashes around the fireplace leading me to believe that someone came through the floo. Another noise sounded in the kitchen. I jumped and turned in that direction. I couldn't see anyone from where I was standing so I slowly crept in that direction. As I entered the kitchen I saw no one in there.

"What the bloody hell," I whispered.

"Looking for something?" a voice said behind me. I shrieked and fell to the floor in a little ball trying to protect myself from the intruder.

"Merlin Cassidy," the voice said. "It's just me. Remus."

"What!" I screamed. I looked up and saw Remus Lupin hovering above me with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said sheepishly. "Sirius invited me over yesterday. Didn't he tell you?" I gave him a look. "Guess not."

All of a sudden we hear footsteps pounding the stairs. In about 2 seconds Sirius is in the kitchen in wand pointed at Remus and me.

"Remus?" he asked confused. "I heard her scream, Cassidy why did you scream?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because I heard a noise down here and I didn't know Remus was coming over you dolt." Sirius' eyes grew wide at the realization.

"Right," he said. "I knew there was something I forgot to tell you." I rolled my eyes and began to head upstairs when Remus stopped me.

"Cassidy," he started. "Why are you wearing Sirius' Quidditch jersey and nothing else?" I stopped cold in my tracks and looked down. Shit! I completely forgot!

"Umm…" I stuttered. "Well you see, I umm…. Sirius?" I said looking at Sirius who also suddenly looked worried. Remus then rolled his eyes and placed a hand over them.

"You guys had sex… didn't you?" He said blankly.

"Maybe," Sirius drawled out. We both looked at him and gave him a look. I then turned around and made my way upstairs. I entered my room and began to shower. Once I dried off I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way into my room only to find Sirius sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Can it wait until I'm fully clothed?" I asked gesturing to my towel clad body. He blushed and nodded then left the room calling that he'd be waiting downstairs. I began to change. I pulled on a blue flowy tank top and blue patterned flowy shorts. I dried my hair and left it natural then went downstairs. Sirius was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Is Remus going to lecture us?" I groaned sitting down at the counter. Sirius shook his head.

"No, Remus is here to helps us figure out what the hell we are going to do." He said.

"What we are going to do about what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"About us stupid." Sirius snapped. I glared at him and he gave me an apologetic glance. "Look Cass we can't keep going in circles around each other. I like you and you like me. The only thing standing in our way is your bloody boyfriend."

I sighed, "What do you want me to do about it Sirius?"

"Break up with him for merlins sake!" He shouted at me.

"I can't very well just break up with Andrew and then two minutes later say I'm in a relationship with Sirius," I snapped.

"And why can't you?" Sirius snapped back.

"People will say things Sirius," I said lowly. "Mean and horrible things. And they won't be about you. No they'll be about me! And I really don't want to give anyone another reason to talk about me and stare and call me names and gossip about my personal life. No! I refuse." I stated crossing my arms.

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes. He looked back at me and then reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"You sure?" he asked once more.

"I'm fine Sirius," I told him pulling away. "Honest."

"Was that your first time?" He asked awkwardly. I shook my head.

"Unfortunately no," I said looking down at me feet. "I wish it had been." I admitted honestly.

"Williams?" He asked bitterly.

"Diggory," I said eyes shut embarrassed at the thought. I felt his hand on my back and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry though," I said. "You were much better." I could feel him smiling at the thought of this and I smiled to. In all honesty sex with Sirius was much better with him than with Amos. Sirius was kind and gentle and knew what he was doing. Amos was awkward and had zero clue to what had been going on.

"Thanks Cass," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We were silent for a moment before I said what I had wanted to say since this morning.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I asked.

"Come again," He said confused.

"Last night - well I guess you could say early this morning – when I said I loved you. You heard me didn't you?" I asked again. I looked over at him and I could see a faint blush spreading over his tanned cheeks.

"Yea I did." He admitted. I nodded confirming that's what he was talking about this morning while I was eating breakfast.

"To answer your question from earlier, yes." I said. He looked at me confused again.

"Yes, I meant that I loved you."

**And a little lovey doviness for the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I hope everyone has a fabulous Thanksgiving! Look for me in the Dunkin Donut's Thanksgiving Day Parade even though you have no clue what I look like...Wait... **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	17. I'm Coming Home

_**Forever Young **_

**I hope everyone had a fabulous Thanksgiving! Mine was alright. I had to wake up at 3:30am after only getting 5 hours of sleep and I was up until 10pm where I fell asleep for 12 hours. Plus there is the fact I have a cold. But anyways... I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Lately I've been getting lots of positive reviews and feedback. Please keep it coming! Thanks a whole bunch... ENJOY! **

**Chapter 17: I'm Coming Home **

**Cassidy's POV: **

The Potters were home early Sunday morning. By the time I was up and downstairs Grace was already making breakfast.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. It was filled with packing and last minute homework adjustments. By the time Saturday came I was ready to go back to my second home. I woke up Saturday morning at 6:30am to double check everything and was in the shower by 7am.

After my shower I dried off and curled my now long hair into soft waves. I pulled on jeans, a white lace tank top that cinched at my bust then flared out, and I pulled on white sandals. I put on mascara and eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss. After I finished cleaning my room and checked for a third time that I had everything I needed I made my way downstairs.

"Morning honey," Grace said as she set a plate of food down on the counter. I took my place next to Sirius who winked at me. I smiled and blushed. Over the past couple of days we've had some stolen kisses and flirtatious moments. Nothing more. I haven't talked to Andrew in a few days and I'm nervous to see him.

"Cassidy?" James voice took me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I said looking over at him. Both he and Sirius were giving me concerned looks.

"Where did you go just now?" James asked.

"What? Nowhere, what did you need?" I asked trying to brush it off.

"Just wondering if you guys were gonna sit with us on the train." He said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but don't you have to go to the prefects meeting since you're the Head Boy now?" I asked him. He frowned and nodded his head while Sirius snorted. I slapped Sirius and glared at him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I still can't believe Dumbledore made you Head Boy. He's got to be mental."

"Or on drugs," I added in absent mindedly. They both looked at me and I looked back with an innocent face.

"What?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>The train ride to Hogwarts was long and tiring. Lily, James, and Remus were gone for a good part of it leaving Sirius, Peter, Marlene, and me alone. When we got to the castle McGonagall pulled me aside to talk before the First Years came and the feast started.<p>

"Yes Professor?" I asked as I meet her outside of the Great Hall.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to show a new student around for the first few days of next week. She's a new student from America and over the summer she was sorted into Gryffindor house. She's a 7th year so she'll be in with you, Miss. Evans and Miss. McKinnon," she said getting straight to the point. I smiled at the idea of a new student. Hogwarts hasn't had one in a while.

"I'd love to Professor," I told her. She smiled and pointed her out to me. From where we were standing I could see she was very pretty. She had blonde straight hair and looked about 5'6". She was sitting near where the First Years normally sit. I smiled and said good bye to McGonagall before swooping in and saving my soon to be friend.

"Ellie right?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes, that's me," she said shakily her bright green eyes wide. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Hi," I said sticking my hand out. "I'm Cassidy Clark. I'm a 7th year as well. Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" I asked her. She nodded her head frantically and we made our way over to the others.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down letting Ellie in next to me. "This is Ellie Smith, she's a 7th year Gryffindor with us now. So don't scare her off." I said the last part specifically towards the Marauders who took offense from it.

"Ok so the one with the glasses is James, the one next to him is Peter, The tall one with sandy hair is Remus, and this one is Sirius." I said pointing to each of the boys. Ellie smiled and waved at each one.

"And the one with the bright red hair is Lily, and the blond is Marlene." I said pointing to my two friends. They both smiled and gave their hellos. Ellie smiled back as well. We all continued to talk and chat wait for the Sorting to begin. After the Sorting we ate our meal and then made our way to the Common Room to sleep.

"Ok Ellie," I said as we entered our dorm. "That bed over there is yours. Mines the one next to it and Lily and Marlene's are across from ours." Ellie nodded and made her way to her bed where her trunk was sitting. I went to the bathroom and washed the make-up from my face then brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I was pulling my hair into a bun as I walked out of the bathroom. When I entered the room Marlene was asleep, Ellie was reading, and Lily had just walked in from her rounds. She had a goofy smile on her face and was holding her hand to her cheek.

"Lily?" I asked cautiously walking over to my bed. "Care to share anything?" She blushed a deep red and I could tell she was cursing the fact she was a ginger.

"James sorta asked me to Hogsmeade in two weeks and I sorta said yes," she said timidly. I squealed and ran over to hug her.

"Lily that's fantastic!" I yelled. Marlene muttered for us to shut up and I rolled my eyes.

"What's fantastic?" I heard Ellie's quiet voice ask from her bed.

"Ok so James Potter – the one who had the glasses – has been asking Lily out since before I can remember. And now she's finally said yes!" I whisper screamed in excitement. Ellie looked a little confused but happy for Lily none the less.

"Well congratulations Lily," she said with a smile. "You two will make a cute couple. I could have sworn you already were." Once again Lily blushed. She grabbed the things she needed and hurried into the bathroom. Ellie and I laughed at her quick escape and we went back to our separate beds. As I finished putting all my things away I slipped on my moccasins and made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as she exited the bathroom.

"To ask James a quick question," I lied. "I should be back soon." Lily gave be a look but went back to organizing her things. I sneak downstairs and breathe a sigh of relief when I see that no one else is down there. I sit on the couch by the fire continuing my yearly ritual.

"Really Clark, again?" a voice from behind said. I turned around and smiled as Sirius came around the couch and sat next to me. As he sat down he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Sirius," I warned looking around. "Not here. What if someone sees?" He rolled his eyes and moved to kiss my lips but I dodged it causing him to fall on the couch cushions.

"I'm serious," I told him pushing him back up.

"I'm pretty sure that's me Cass," he joked. I rolled my eyes but leaned into his side. "Have you talked to Andrew yet?" He asked. My body went rigid and my mind flashed back to the platform early this morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_I ran through the barrier on Platform 9 ¾ pushing my trolley. I clutched my cross body bag close to me and made my way towards the luggage area. After I dropped my things off I went to find Lily and Marlene._

"_Guess who?" a voice said as hands went over my eyes. My stomach dropped. It was Andrew. _

"_Andrew," my voice said shakily. "How are you?" I asked turning around. He had an enormous smile on his face and I cringed. _

"_Great, how are you gorgeous?" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. _

"_I'm fine," I stuttered. He gave me a weird look but brushed it off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash a bright red hair. I sighed and turned towards Andrew. _

"_Sorry sweetie," I said kissing his cheek. "I just saw Lily and Marlene. Gotta go find them. See you later." I then sped off as fast as I could to get to Lily and Marlene. Or at least anywhere but here. _

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"A little bit. But not an entire conversation," I told him. He frowned and I gave him an apologetic smile.<p>

"I'm sorry Sirius really," I told him. "I'll talk to him as soon as I can."

"Ok," he said with a smile. He then leaned in and tried to kiss me again. I just gave in and let him. I heard a creak from behind me then a door slam. I whipped my head around at the stairs and Sirius said the same.

"What was that?" I asked standing up worriedly.

"Probably nothing," he said standing up as well.

"I'm gonna go to bed now," I told him. "Good night Sirius." I kissed his cheek hurriedly and then ran up the stairs. I entered the dorm and shut the door softly. I surveyed the room and everyone appeared to be asleep. I slipped into bed and shut my eyes tight hoping to fall asleep quickly.

I had no such luck.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was the first one up. I dug around in my dresser for an outfit for the day while debating on whether or not I should shower. Eventually I decided on an outfit and to wait for a shower until after my run. I went into the bathroom and pulled on purple running shorts, a grey sweatshirt, and my black running sneakers. I pulled my still wavy hair into a loose ponytail then brushed my teeth and then left the bathroom. Everyone was still asleep except for Ellie who was putting things into her dresser and cupboard.<p>

"Morning Ellie," I chirped as I went over to my bed to put my dirty clothes in the hamper by my cupboard.

"Hello Cassidy," she said back. "Sleep well?"

"Fantastic," I said. "You?"

"Great," she smiled. I nodded my head and finished cleaning up my bed area. I then said good bye to Ellie and left the dorm to go onto the grounds and go for a run. I ran down to the Quidditch Field and back a few times. I then ran down to Hagrids hut to say hello. I chatted with him for a good 10-15 minutes before jogging towards the Quidditch field again then back up to the castle. Upon my entrance into the castle I literally ran into Andrew and his friends.

"Cassidy," he exclaimed. "I've been looking for you since yesterday. Where have you been?" He sounded like he had some anger in his voice.

"I've been with Lily and Marlene." I lied. He gave me a skeptical look then walked away. "Andrew, wait!" I called after him.

"I'm tired of waiting for you Cassidy," he said without even turning around.

"Andrew," I called. "Please, just wait a second." He finally turned around so I could catch up to him.

"Look I'm sorry," I started. "I've been busy lately. McGonagall gave me the responsibility to show around this new girl in Gryffindor. Plus I'm already stressing about NEWT's at the end of the year. Can you give me a little leeway?" He sighed then wrapped his arms around my waist. I cringed and pulled away. He gave me a look but I put my hand up.

"I just ran a whole lot and I'm sweaty. Let me eat breakfast then shower and I'll meet you back here at 1:30pm. Okay?" I said with a smile. He sighed but then smiled back at me.

"Okay," he said. I smiled and quickly kissed his lips.

"See you in a couple of hours." I shouted as I ran in the direction of the Great Hall. I sat down next to Lily and quickly poured some granola into a bowl then drizzled honey over top. I began to shovel it down my throat so I could hurry and start getting ready for Andrew.

"Where's the fire sparky?" James laughed as he sat down across from me. I swallowed the food in my mouth then fake laughed at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny James," I said unimpressed. "If you must know I have a date to get ready for."

"With who?" Ellie asked.

"Here boyfriend," James sing-songed.

"Who's her boyfriend, that Sirius boy?" she asked. James laughed and I froze.

"No he is not my boyfriend," I said quickly. "My boyfriend's name is Andrew Williams. He's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," she said then looked down at her food with her eyebrows furrowed. I stared at her suspiciously then continued to eat my granola. After I finished I pour some coffee into a mug and then added cream and sugar. I downed the coffee in a few gulps then shot up and ran out the door calling good-bye to my friends. I jogged all the way up to my dorm and flung open my cupboard door.

I pulled out a white tunic dress that had long sleeves. I laid it on my bed then ran towards the bathroom stripping off my clothes on the way. I washed and conditioned my hair. Then I washed and scrubbed my face and body. I stopped the water and stepped out and dried off. I pulled on a white bra and knickers then pulled on my robe and wrapped my hair in the towel to dry. I stepped into the door room and started to look for accessories. I pulled out a flowered head band, flower stud earrings, and a flower pendent necklace all gold colored.

I pulled the towel off my head and curled the ends into ringlets. I placed the head band across my forehead and pinned it in. Then I put on the studs and necklace. I brushed gold eye shadow over my lids then mascara and finally I added some winged eyeliner. I swiped some lip gloss across my lips then finally pulled on my dress. I then grabbed a pair of brown sandal heels with a gold color zipper and heel. I took one final look in the mirror then made my way to the place where Andrew and I talked this morning.

He was already waiting for me when I turned the corner to the hall we we're meeting. He must have heard the clacking of my shoes because his head shot up when I started to walk towards him. His smile grew and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," I said back.

"You look…. Wow," he laughed. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks you look 'wow' as well," I giggled.

"So are we just gonna go for a walk or something?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. My smile lowered. I completely forgot to come up with something for us to do. Then a thought popped into my head.

"I have an idea," I said grabbing his hand. "Follow me." I started to pull him behind me going in the direction I had come from.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I turned towards him with a glimmer in my eye.

"You'll see," I said with a wink as we continued to walk.

**Hmmmm... Any ideas where they're going? Any ideas what might happen? We'll see next time. Enjoy the rest of you're weekend! **


	18. I'll Call You

_**Forever Young **_

**Hello! Does anyone else feel like it's been forever? I sure do. So I've got some good news! I have another fanfiction in the works! By in the works I mean in my head formulating. But at least it's there right? So I can tell you right now that I plan on having a sequel to this story, no doubt and my new fanfiction will be loosely (and when I say loosely I mean EXTREMELY loosely) based on this. It won't be between Sirius and Cassidy but there story line will be thrown in there. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to my new story! **

**Chapter 18: I'll Call You...**

**Cassidy's POV: **

I made a stop by the kitchens so we would have food for our…Date? We continued on up to the 7th floor. We passed the Gryffindor Common Room and continued our way down the hall.

"Can't you tell me where we're going?" Andrew said as I pulled him along.

"Nope," I said with a smile as we continued along. Finally we stopped in front of a wall opposite a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

"What are we doing here?" He asked confused. I smiled at him then placed the basket of food down on the ground and started walking back and forth across the length of the wall. "What are you doing?" He asked again. After the third time walking back and forth I looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see," I said. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall and Andrew gasped. "Come on." I said grabbing his hand then the food and pulling him into the room. It had a small round table with two chairs set up on either side. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire and candles lighting the room.

"Are we-?" he started.

"In the Room of Requirement? Yes we are," I told him setting the food down by the table. I motioned for him to come sit down. I set out some sandwiches and fruit down on the table for us.

"How did you find this place?" He asked once we started to eat.

"Sirius showed it to me last year after Slughorn's Christmas Party." I said taking a sip of iced tea that I packed in the basket. His smile lessened at the mention of Sirius.

"Oh," He said quietly.

"What?" I asked noticing his excitement lessen.

"Nothing," he said trying to brush it off.

"No," I told him. "Not nothing. What's the problem Andrew?"

"Sirius – bloody – Black is the problem," he blurted out. I looked at him stunned.

"What do you me-?"

"Do you fancy him? Sirius I mean," he asked. "I honestly don't care if you do. I just want to know now before this relationship goes on and we say stuff we don't really mean. So do you fancy him?" I didn't know how to respond. I looked at Andrew, then at the ground. Then back to Andrew. Finally I was able to muster up something to say.

"I'm so sorry Andrew," I finally said. "I want to like you, but I can't. At least… not in the way I like him. I wanted to be with you, I really did. But then things happened and I realized I was only using you to keep myself stable. I needed stability and you gave that to me. You were normal and that kept me sane. But I've moved past those times and I guess I need to move past this relationship… if you know what I mean."

He nodded his head, "I guess we were meant to just stay friends." I nodded my head as well. "So is this it then? Is this… good-bye?"

"I think it is," I said with a faint smile. "I know people always say this but I really do hope we can stay friends. I need a stable one to fall back on when my unstable ones give out on me." I joked. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I'd like that," he said. I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. He wrapped his around my waist and placed his head in the crook of my neck and I did the same with him. I pulled away and gave him a faint kiss on his cheek.

"Well do you want to finish this lunch up or leave?" he asked.

"Why let it go to waste?" I said as I sat back down. He smiled and we continued to eat and have a good time as if nothing happened.

**Sirius' POV: **

I was on my way back from the library where Remus was attempting to help Peter and James understand the Potions homework we were assigned over break. Do to the fact that Cassidy helped me finish mine I had gotten board and was on my way to take a nap. Right when I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I heard a voice call out my name.

"Hey Black!"

I turned in the direction it came from and I saw Cassidy and Andrew walking towards me. I was slightly confused because Andrew and I never really spoke to each other unless Cassidy was with us. Even then it was forced.

"Williams, Cassidy," I said turning towards them. Cassidy smiled and waved while Andrew just kept walking towards me and before I knew it I was experiencing a burning pain in face.

"Andrew!" I heard Cassidy shout.

"Bloody hell Black," He groaned clutching his hand. "Is your face made of steel?" I tried to smirk at his pain but then winced when I felt the pain flame up.

"Care to share why you felt the need to assault me out of nowhere?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek trying to resist punching the twit back. He just shook his head and groaned more. Cassidy rolled her eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Barmy the both of you," she muttered as she took his hand and trained her wand on it. She muttered a spell and you could see the relief on his face.

"Now would you care to tell me what you were hoping to accomplish by punching me?" I asked one more time. He just shook his head and took the picnic basket Cassidy had been carrying. He then proceeded to walk past us both but stopped before he went down the stairs.

"Don't hurt her Black," He said. "Just don't." He then left down the stairs. Heading towards the Ravenclaw Common Room I suppose. I looked at Cassidy with a questioning look.

"I tell you later," she said. "But first we are going to get you cleaned up, Okay?"

"Okay," I replied following her into the Common Room.

**Cassidy's POV: **

I lead Sirius up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I made him sit on his bed while I went into the bathroom to get things to clean him up. I walked back into the room and began to clean his face off the blood.

"What did he mean? When he said don't hurt you," He asked as I clean his face.

"He meant that exactly," I told him as I went back to the bathroom to clean off the wash cloth. I re-wet it and then froze it so he could keep it on his face.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Bloody hell Sirius," I exclaimed. "We broke up! He could tell that I fancied you. He didn't want to be with someone who didn't want him."

"But why would he care if I hurt you," I gave him a face. "Not that I would!" he hurriedly exclaimed.

"Because we are going to stay friends," I told him as I muttered a spell to fix his nose. He winced at the pain and I muttered out an apology. I wiped any excess blood off his face and then sat down next to him. I then held the make shift icepack on his face.

"Thank you Cassi," he said.

"Anytime," I smiled. "Actually not anytime. You have to stop getting hurt."

He laughed, "I'll do my best."

"Good," I said with a smile. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

><p>Classes started the next day and we were all in the same classes for the most part. Except Lily, Sirius, Remus, and I all have Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, while Ellie, Marlene, Peter, and James have Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. The first week of classes went by quickly. All we got was information on NEWT's and graduation things. I've been told that if I stay top of the class I'll have to give a speech at graduation.<p>

Yippie. *Note Sarcasm*

It's been a few weeks since Andrew and I broke up but Sirius and I haven't officially started going out. We are letting Andrew and I's break-up gossip dwindle down a fair amount before we go public. But when we are in closed company we make it obvious to our friends. We tried to get as much alone time as possible but it seemed that our friends didn't think it was the best idea to leave us alone. Especially Remus considering he knew a bit more about our relationship than the others.

"Cassidy? Whoo-hoo… you in there?"

I looked up from the book I had been reading or I thought I had been reading it. Guess not.

"What?" I asked. All my friends stared at me strangely.

"Where'd you go Cass, we thought we lost you," James joked. Lily lightly slapped his arm but then agreed as well.

"You were a bit dead to the world for a bit," she said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Just thinking," I said brushing it off. "Did you need something?"

"Yes indeed," James said. "We were just talking about all our hopes and dreams. We were wondering what yours were."

My hopes and dreams? I had never really thought about those. I probably should considering I'm graduating in a little less than 10 months. I had always wanted to be a writer, but that would be more of a side job. I wasn't really into the idea of being an Auror or Healer.

"I've always thought lawyers were pretty cool," I said. They all looked at me strangely again but after a few moments their faces softened.

"It makes sense,"

"She's pretty great at winning fights,"

"Pretty great? Try Amazing,"

"Enough with the murmuring you're giving me a headache," I growled. They apologized and I closed my book.

"I have some homework to finish so if you'll excuse me." I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the portrait door.

"Cassi! Wait up," I heard someone calling behind me. I turned and saw Sirius running after me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with fake annoyance.

"Just hoping I could escort a pretty lady to the library," He said slightly bowing. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back up.

"Whatever you say pretty boy," I joke as I continue to walk.

"Pretty boy?" he asked. I laugh and nod my head.

"That's what I shall call you now," I said proudly. I chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Fine then," he said. "Then I'll call you…princess."

"Whatever suits your fancy," I told him. He turns me towards him and gentle pushes me against the wall. I look at him with a questioning look. He then leans down and kisses me softly. At this point in our relationship I don't even hesitate anymore. I place a hand on his jaw and pull his head closer to mine. We continue to kiss for a few moments but soon my stomach gets a turning feeling in it. I pull back from him and place a hand on my stomach.

"You ok?" he asked. I shake my head and place my hand to my mouth. Oh no, this can't happen.

"Cass? Talk to me," he said starting to get worried. Suddenly a I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach and that's when I threw up.

"Cassidy!" He exclaimed.

The pain in my stomach was so blindingly bad the next thing I did was pass out.

**So I think I have a serious problem with ending my chapters with cliffhangers. Has anybody else noticed that or is it just me? I hope you enjoyed. So I hope everyone has a good rest of their Sunday. I plan on doing nothing!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	19. Killing Me Slowly

_**Forever Young**_

**Chapter 19: Killing Me Slowly**

**Sirius' POV: **

I knew something was wrong as soon as she stopped kissing me. The look on her face showed pain and confusion.

"You ok?" I asked. Her hand was on her stomach and she shook her head placing her hand to her mouth.

"Cass? Talk to me," I said starting to worry. Before she could say anything she was throwing up.

"Cassidy!" I exclaimed. After that she was passed out on the floor.

"Bloody hell," I exclaimed. I leaned down next to her to make sure she was still breathing. She was but it was labored and shallow like she was in lots of pain. I didn't want to take her to the hospital wing by myself. So I quick ran to the Common Room and to get Lily and James. Lily came with me while James cleaned up at went back to tell the others.

"What happened?" Lily snapped as we quickly made our way to the hospital wing.

"I don't know," I snapped back. "We were just goofing off then all of a sudden she got this weird look on her face then she threw up and passed out." Her face suddenly softened as she looked at her friend in my arms. We finally entered the infirmary and I laid her down on a bed.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Lily said. I nodded my head and took Cassidy's small hand into mine.

"Oh dear heavens," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she came bustling into the room. "What on earth happened?" I then began to explain to her what I had witnessed.

"It might just be the flu," she said. I shook my head knowing that wasn't it.

"It can't be," I insisted. "She looked like she was in pain."

"Well I'll let her rest for a while and then when she wakes up I'll ask her about it," she said. I nodded my head and Lily and I proceeded to sit down next to her. We were silent for a while but then Lily opened her mouth to speak. Before she said anything she shut it again.

"What?" I asked. She gave me a concerned look before speaking.

"You don't think she's…." She trailed off. I didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm sorry?" I asked leaning forward in my chair. She rolled her eyes.

"You know….pregnant?" she said whispering the last part. My eyes widened but then I shook my head.

"Not possible," I said. "Her and Andrew never… you know."

"They haven't, but you have," she said giving me a cold glare. My face went blank and I was speechless.

"She told you," I finally squeaked. She rolled her eyes once more then reached across the bed and slapped my head.

"Of course she told us," she said angrily. "We're her best friends." Great that meant Marlene knew as well.

"I mean you've of course told James and Remus," she said. "Right."

Silence

"You haven't told your best friends that you and Cassidy…you know!" she hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well one it's none of their damn business, and two James would cut off my head and other parts of me and mount them on a wall," I hissed at her just as angry. "She's practically his little sister, and I can't sleep with my best friend's sister!"

"Looks like you already did,"

I turned around and sure enough there stood James with Remus, Peter, and Marlene. Great, just absolutely freaking great!

"James, I can explain," I said standing up.

"No need," he said looking down at Cassidy. "I think I've got it." He then stormed away from the bed and out of the hospital wing.

"Sirius," a small voice croaked. I whipped around and saw Cassidy's eyes starting to flutter open.

**Cassidy's POV: **

I woke up and the pain in my stomach had yet to subside. All my friends were there except for James. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Here," Lily said handing me a glass. "Drink this." I sipped a few sips of the water and handed the glass back.

"Where's James?" I asked once I managed to get myself into an upright position. They all looked around at Sirius whose face turned a light shade of red.

"I'll find him," he said. He then grabbed Peter and Remus. "You two can help." And with that they were off.

"What's their problem?" I wondered aloud. Lily and Marlene just shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Lily said. "She'll want to check you over." She left and was soon back with the nurse. She asked me what happened, where it hurt, how I felt and all that good stuff.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm not quite sure," she said frantically. "I'll have to run a few more diagnostic spells. But you're going to have to drink a potion that will help me see inside your abdomen." I wrinkled my nose but agreed so we could figure out what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," I groaned a few hours later. I had just finished drinking the final dose of the potion needed to see inside my stomach. Madam Pomfrey shooed my friends out and began to run the spells. After I threw up multiple times during the process she finally figured out what was wrong.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked my face white. She nodded her head.

"Would you like me to floo the Potters?" she asked.

"No!" I shouted. "Not yet, I don't want to worry them."

"But Miss. Clark," Madam Pomfrey protested.

"Please," I begged. "Not yet." She gave me a hesitant look but finally agreed.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "But when it starts to progress you'll have to tell them." I nodded my head and placed a hand on my stomach.

"I know,"

**Sirius' POV: **

After trying to find James we finally gave up. It was a few hours later and I was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower thinking. Soon I heard the pounding on the stairs. I turned around and there stood Marlene slouched over panting.

"What is it Marlene?" I asked looking worried. She told what Madam Pomfrey had said. I could feel my body freezing up.

"Are you sure," I asked her. She nodded and hung her head.

"So uhhh is this a good thing?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders not being able to think.

"You can go see her if you'd like." She said. I nodded my head and started down the stairs and towards the hospital wing. When we got there Lily and Marlene waited outside while I went in to talk to Cassidy.

"Hey," she said as I closed the curtains behind me.

"Hey," I said back. I sat down next to her and we just sat in silence.

"So Marlene told you?" she asked. I nodded. "And…?" she drew out.

"And what," I asked. "What do you want me to say?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"I think you let Madam Pomfrey send you to St. Mungos," I told her bluntly. She gave me a confused look.

"Why do I need to go there?" she demanded.

"To get it taken out of you," I told her.

"Taken out," she hissed. "You want me to let them violate me!"

"Violate you?" I asked. "Cassidy they'd be saving your goddamned life. Don't you want that?"

"Save my life," she hissed. "They wouldn't be saving it."

"Cassidy this is going to kill you," I snapped at her. "You can't handle it."

"Oh please Sirius," she said with an eye roll. "Stop being so overdramatic!"

"I'm not being overdramatic," I insisted. "You're being irrational."

"Irrational my ass," she sneered.

"HEY!" a voice interjected. We turned and saw Lily standing there.

"You are both being irrational," she said calmly. "Sirius let her do what she want's it's her body. But Cassidy he's right. If you don't let Madam Pomfrey send you to St. Mungos it will kill you."

"How do you know?" Cassidy snapped.

"Your appendix is filled with poison and if it burst and the poison spreads it can kill you." a voice said from behind us.

**Raise your hand if you thought she was pregnant! Hahaha! I totally got at least 50% of you am I right. Had a hard time bringing that last part together so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I confused anyone! Once again Happy Holidays! See you all on January 9th, 2015. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	20. Merry Christmas (Authors Note)

**Hello all and Merry Christmas! I just wanted to say I have been so thankful and blessed to have such amazing readers like you guys. Also because I wanted to give you guys a small sneak peak at my next fanfiction story. It is very loosely based off of ****_Forever Young_**** and I really think you all will enjoy it. So here you go! **

My mother could not have picked a worse time to send me to England.

At least that's what my Uncle Remus said. She's shipping me off because Salem Institution for Young Witches and Wizards - my old school- thought it would be best if I "got away" for a year. Which is code for they didn't want me there anymore. Don't ask me why that is, because I have no freaking clue. I think I'm an angel, if angels got detentions weekly and were constantly mad at the world.

But that's beside the point.

The point is my mother's an idiot. Uncle Remus sent me a letter saying they're in the middle of a war there. Not one with guns or swords. But one with spells and potions. Wands and wizards. You get the jist? Anyways, he doesn't think it's safe for me over there but my mother sure as hell doesn't want me here.

Where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself.

**Soooo? What do we think? I know it's only a little bit but I really think you all will enjoy it. I however will not be publishing it for a while. I have to get through Forever Young and maybe a sequel if it comes to that. Well Happy Holidays everyone and I will update again as soon as I can! Love you guys! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


End file.
